


A Tale of Two Cities

by xcherries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, everyone in the harry potter universe is in here, there are way too many characters to list them all okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcherries/pseuds/xcherries
Summary: The Light.The Dark.The two 'cities' who championed their respective mascots.Hermione Granger.Draco Malfoy.Two roads diverged in a yellow woodWhat might have been if these two had the chance to take the road less traveled byFurther away from the Winter of despair and closer to the Spring of hopeAnd what if that made all the difference...╔══════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════╗The stolen 'canonical' moments between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger through Years 1-7 at Hogwarts.  ......A What Might Have Been....the parallel tale of two people that found light within the darkness and the path on which they both traveled.  A Tale of Two Cities...Books 1-7 in Hermine's POV.Book quotes included.





	1. Book the First: Recalled to Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MickeyC12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyC12/gifts).

> Please do not copy my work
> 
> Please do not add me or my works to Goodreads, or any other "review" site, without my express written permission. Thanks.
> 
> All Rights Reserved © xcherries™ 2019

╔══════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════╗

**S U M M E R Y**

_The Light._

_The Dark._

The two 'cities' who championed their respective mascots.

_Hermione Granger._

_Draco Malfoy._

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood

_What might have been_

If these two had the chance to take the road less traveled by

Further away from the Winter of despair 

And closer to the Spring of hope

_What if that made all the difference..._

╔══════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════╗

**I N F O**

╔══════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════╗

**W A R N I N G**

_slight trigger warning_

_depression_

_sadness_

_death_

_swearing_

_sexual references ( nothing explicit )_

_war_

_slight violence_

_angst _

_loneliness_

╔══════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════╗

**S T A T U S**

_In Progress_

╔══════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════╗

**D I S C L A I M E R**

_Harry Potter characters and references are owned by JK Rowling._

╔══════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════╗

**A Tale of Two Cities - **A Poem

It was the best of times;  
It was the worst of times.  
It was the age of wisdom;  
It was the age of madness.

It was the era of belief;  
It was the era of doubt.  
We had everything to gain;  
We had nothing to gain.

It was the season of Light;  
It was the season of Darkness.  
It was the Spring of hope;  
It was the Winter of despair.

We had everything before us;  
We had nothing before us.  
We were all going direct to heaven;  
We were all going direct to hell.

Do you like it?  
Yes we do  
Are you happy?  
We're so happy now.  
Recalled to life?  
Yes it's true!

You had time to change your mind, now there's no turning back.

Red wine has stained,  
the blood of men.  
Hunger and pain,  
and their time will come.  
The grindstone turns,  
once again.

Why should we be blamed for this, our forefathers' bliss.

Footsteps echo on the path below.  
As people watch their new cross put on its show.  
And the Rings of Saturn roll along the street.

\- by Michael John

╚══════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════╝ 

**PROLOGUE **

_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way—in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only._ **  
**


	2. Book 1 | i. Hermione Granger

_"A wonderful fact to reflect upon, that every human creature is constituted to be that profound secret and mystery to every other."_

╔══════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════╗

**Hermione eyes widened as she glanced along the cobbled pavements** and tiny shops along them. She smiled at her parents who were gazing in amazement at the signboards and people in robes and hats doing their shopping. Their guide or as she told Hermione, Professor Vector was walking rigidly, staring straight ahead and ever so often sighing in annoyance at them. 

She had been constantly sighing for the most of the morning when she had arrived to take them shopping for Hogwarts School. Hermione very much preferred the kindly elder Professor with the emerald robes. Professor McGonagall was her name. She had been the one who had informed them of Hermione's ability and had explained it to her and her parents as well as giving her Hogwarts Letter. Hermione clutched her moneybag tighter and glanced down at the supply list in her other hand.

"We need to get school robes and a...wand " She said the last part with barely concealed excitement and wonder and her parents' looked around amazedly.

They hadn't stopped staring around in wonder ever since they arrived and headed straight to Gringotts bank. Hermione's favourite stop so far after the bank was _Flourish and Blotts_ (it was filled with so many books, and the pictures were moving pictures!) Though to be fair, she still had a few more places to go and everything was so exciting; she wished she had about a million more eyes. She turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, and the people doing their shopping.

They had just stepped out of _Magical Menagerie_; which was extremely packed tightly with wonderful owls, toads, and other animals or familiars. Hermione had wanted an owl but as her father pointed out, it would be difficult to hide an owl from her neighbours. Especially given how quiet and secluded Hampstead Garden Suburb was; an owl flying about would be noticed. And Professor Vector had informed a crestfallen Hermione that School owls were permitted for students to use for letters, so Hermione had felt better after that.

Several boys about her age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Wow," she heard one of them say, a slight Irish accent, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand – wish me mam and dad would get that --"

She glanced at them quizzically, and the boy with the Irish accent spoke again, "but me mam will have a right cow for sure, after all, first years aren't allowed to have brooms--"

Professor Vector clicked her tongue, "_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _is where you need to go now, for your robes. Come along."

Hermione hurried to catch up with her quick strides. Her parents following close behind her. As they entered Madam Malkin's shop, Hermione glanced around at all the people, fabrics, dresses, clothing, and robes.

"Excuse me miss," she moved as a man wearing black robes and a top hat walked by her, with measuring tapes floating overhead.

Madam Malkin was a short, smiling witch dressed in mauve robes.

"Ah Hogwarts too, dear? she said, smiling at her, "We've been busy all morning and not enough hands. She said tiredly and Hermione smiled in sympathy. "Were still fitting a young man right now, he's got quite the order in fact." Madam Malkin said sounding slightly stressed as she grabbed a floating tape and started measuring Hermione. After a few minutes, she led her to the back of the shop; while her parents looked around with Professor Vector.

A boy with distinctly white-blond hair, slicked back like one of the actors from her father's favourite films. His skin was almost as white as snow, she thought. He was standing on a footstool while a witch pinned up his long black cloak. And from the rather arrogant look on his face, Hermione supposed this was the boy with the many orders.

"I'll be right back dear." Madam Malkin said as she stood Hermione on the stool next to him, before smiling at Hermione and disappearing among a pile of fabrics and robes.

Hermione stood on the stool and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She subconsciously raised her hand to her hair, twirling her thick hair around her finger.

She glanced at the boy next to her and saw him frowning at the Witch. "Can't you keep the length longer?" he asked, glancing sordidly at the hem of his cloak. Hermione frowned; she didn't care much for his tone. It reminded her of the girls that bullied her at primary school.

The Witch sighed, "I'm afraid not, it's the school's requirement to have it a certain length, can't risk the students tripping now can they?" She smiled at him and he scoffed and she resumed pinning up the hem.

"Yes, I suppose there are some idiots who would. Never learned how to properly carry themselves." He sighed, "I suppose it can't be helped." He sniffed as the Witch shook her head and trimmed off the excess fabric.

Hermione frowned, "That isn't a very nice thing to say." She said surprisingly firmly. The boy and the Witch turned to look at her, the latter hiding a smile as she sewed silver fastenings on to the cloak.

The boy glanced coolly at her, "You'll be attending Hogwarts this term too, I presume."

Hermione glanced wearily at him, "So what of it?" she asked boldly.

He gave an awkward shrug, and the winced as a pin poked his shoulder. He glared at the Witch and she softly muttered an apology.

"And you probably don't even play Quidditch either-such a shame." The boy murmured sourly and Hermione frowned. She was just about to ask him what he meant by Quidditch, but before she could speak, he interrupted.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked suddenly and Hermione glanced at him, slightly taken aback.

"I don't really know, maybe Ravenclaw." She had been reading about the houses earlier at Flourish and Blotts before purchasing her books and had really connected with its nature for wit and learning. She wasn't so impartial nor was she very cunning or worse yet brave. Ravenclaw held the most appeal.

The boy nodded, "not bad could've been Hufflepuff" he made a face and continued again before Hermione could interject.

"I do -- I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. It's the obvious choice." He smirked arrogantly and stepped off the stool just as Madame Malkin came back with an armful of robes and cloaks.

The Witch handed him his parcel containing his finished cloak and robes, and he smirked at her and Hermione before walking out of the store. Really, Hermione thought to herself: what an obnoxious boy. She hoped whatever house she ended up in, he wouldn't be in.

Madame Malkin smiled down at her, "sorry I took so long dear. A bunch of 7th years were absolutely hysterical. Apparently, she bought the same style of dress robes as one of her friends and it was also the same colour as another one. It took a while to sort out and to convince her to purchase another style and for the other one to get a different colour." She sighed exasperatedly, and Hermione smiled

"It's alright." She watched interestedly as the robe flew out of Madame Malkin's arms and draped around Hermione, and with a wave of her wand began to shorten and alter itself into a proper school robe. After a few more robes and finally a black cloak, and her moneybag considerably lighter, Hermione was free to go.

She happily clutched her parcel as she walked back to her parents and half ran half walked alongside Professor Vector towards Olivanders.

A magic wand... this was what she had been looking forward to the most. It was the last shop along the narrow street. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

A tinkling bell rang as they stepped inside. It was a tiny and very dusty place; silent and empty except for a single, spindly chair that was strangely tipped over. She looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon there," said a soft voice. She jumped.

An old man was standing before them, his wide and slightly creepy, pale blue eyes luminous through the darkness of the shop.

"Hello," said Hermione clumsily.

"Yes," said the man. "You have come for a wand. First time at Hogwarts" Mr. Ollivander moved closer to the counter.

"Well, now Miss-" he paused and Hermione stammered, "Granger."

"Let me see, Miss Granger." He pulled a long measuring tape with silver ticks out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

Hermione immediately held out her right arm and he smiled-almost approvingly. He measured from her shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. He said, _**"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And you will never get such good results with another witch or wizard's wand." #1- copied from JO**_

He withdrew the tape measure and flitted around the shelves, taking down boxes; as they all except for Professor Vector watched in wonder.

He opened one box and handed it to Hermione who hesitantly reached out to take it.

"Right then, Miss. Granger. Hawthorn and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Very Forceful. Here just give it a wave."

Hermione waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander quickly snatched it out of her hand.

"No. Here cherry and phoenix feather. Eight and a half inches. "

Hermione raised the wand and tried but it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, Vine and dragon heartstring, 10 and 3 quarters. Dutifully firm and unwavering. Go on, try it out."

Hermione took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers and it travelled up her arm and settled at her wrist. She raised the wand above her head, and a stream of silver and gold sparks shot from the end like a firecracker, it glimmered across the walls, Her parents cheered and clapped as Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, Excellent! Yes, indeed, oh, very good." He put her wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper.

Hermione smiled happily as she paid for her wand, and thanked Mr. Ollivander who smiled as they left his shop.

Clutching her now empty money bag, she walked alongside her parents who were asking Professor Vector about the Hogwarts Express. Her smile grew wider; she couldn't wait to start Hogwarts.

She was rather glad, come to think of it that she had purchased Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot -- hefty price that it was- earlier at_ Flourish and Blotts_, as a bit of light reading, so that she could introduce herself to the Wizarding World. Thankfully, she could use that to look over what Quidditch was. It wouldn't do to look stupid in front of everyone. All of whom no doubt would be preparing extensively for their first year at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _– a place that until now, Hermione never knew had existed, but a place which she was nevertheless longing to go to.

╔══════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════╗

The first of September could not come soon enough for Hermione. On the morning of; Hermione ran around the house frantically making sure she had everything, despite the fact she had checked her trunk four times the night before. She was too nervous to eat, hastily nibbling on a piece of toast and waiting anxiously for her parents to finish eating their breakfast.

Finally at about quarter to 11:00 am. The Grangers arrived at King's Cross station and walked anxiously and in Hermione's case a bit breathlessly towards Platform nine and three quarters.

They stared at the small wall in between Platforms nine and ten, "Now," Mrs. Granger whispered looking around nervously at the people passing by them, "all we have to do-"

"is walk through the wall." Mr. Granger finished glancing hesitantly at the brick wall and back at the trolley he was pushing.

Hermione smiled encouragingly at them.

"Come on. I don't want to miss the train." She pulled her father's arm and her mum laughed gently, her tension easing momentarily.

"Oh, we won't darling there's still ten minutes." She smiled as Hermione took her hand and all three of them walked briskly forwards toward the wall.

Hermione closed her eyes out of habit as they stepped closer to the barrier. When she heard a sharp intake of breath from her Mum and her Dad's "How in God's name..." She slowly opened her eyes and simply stared in awe.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A large sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. She looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

Heavy smoke from the engine floated over the heads of the busy crowd, while families and owls of every shape, size, and colour wandered here and there, dodging people's legs, heads, and heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already full of students, some leaning out of the window to say goodbye to their families, while some were fighting over seats. As they walked off down the platform in search of an empty seat. Hermione passed a boy who was saying, **_"Gran, I've lost my toad again."_**

**"Oh, Neville," **she heard the old woman sigh in exasperation.

A small crowd of people was surrounding a boy with dreadlocks. They were shrieking and shouting, while a boy with glasses was staring at them in wonder.

Hermione stopped as she spotted an empty compartment. Mr. Granger helped her load her trunk into her compartment. She turned to her parents and saw her Mum blowing her nose lightly on a handkerchief while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, Mum." She said softly, blinking back her own tears as she reached forward and hugged her.

"You'll write us every week, won't you?" Her mother asked.

Hermione nodded, "I'll miss you." her voice muffled against her mum's coat.

I'll miss you more sweetheart," Mrs. Granger held her tightly for a couple minutes before letting Hermione hug her dad and he held her even more tightly, "I'll miss you too poppet." He drew back and kissed her forehead, "your mum and I will be thinking of you."

Hermione kissed his cheek, "I'll be back for the Christmas holidays."

He smiled as he put his arm around Mrs. Granger, "we'll be waiting."

They jumped a bit when the whistle sounded. Her mother glanced anxiously as Hermione hurriedly clambered onto the train. She leaned out of the window and blow her parents' kisses;

"I'll write to you soon." She promised as they waved at her and the train began to move.

She watched her father and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Hermione felt a little pang of sadness about leaving her parents, but it didn't linger as she thought about with great excitement, starting Hogwarts.

As she weaved her way through the people and train carts, she began to fill slightly apprehensive. Most of the students she passed were not only taller than her but older too. Though they all seemed friendly enough, Hermione was a bit shy. At last, she found an empty compartment; she slid into one of the seats in relief and began to bury herself in a book as the train drifted further and further away from London.

She simply watched the stations change for a while and when the last of houses faded away out of sight and countryside began. She decided to change into her uniform and get a bit of reading done.

She carefully placed her coat over the hanger by the door so that it prevented anyone from seeing inside as she quickly changed.

After reading for about an hour and resting her eyes for a bit enjoying the peaceful quiet. A knock sounded on the door of her compartment and the boy with the lost toad-Neville- Hermione had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked extremely upset.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Sorry." She smiled politely at him and went back to her book, Hogwarts, A History. It was quite fascinating. However, she looked up as Neville shuffled his feet looking lost.

She felt bad for him. She guessed he had been looking for his toad since the train started, and no doubt by now someone would've taken his compartment.

"Would you like to sit with me for a while before looking for your toad?" she asked.

He brightened, "Thank you." He closed the door and sat across from her. She smiled at him once more before returning to her book.

"His name's Trevor." He said suddenly and Hermione glanced up once again.

"Sorry?" she asked politely.

"My Toad's name is Trevor and he was a gift from my Uncle. He got it for me since My gran didn't want to get me an owl..." he paused as Hermione grinned, "What's your name then."

He looked startled. "Neville Longbottom..." he trailed off as two pink patches appeared on his cheeks and he started at his feet.

Hermione suppressed her urge to laugh and instead gave him a sympathetic look.

"So where are you from?" he asked her changing the subject and Hermione happily filled him in, and soon they were chatting about the different houses.

"They all sound interesting. I rather liked the sound of Ravenclaw as that seems as though it would suit me best. However, Gryffindor has had some of the greatest witches and wizards in history and that does sound rather impressive." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Gran says I'll probably be in Hufflepuff, but my parents were both in Gryffindor, and I always wanted to be in the same house as them," Neville said sadly and Hermione didn't miss the use of the past tense and shot him a sad smile in sympathy.

While they had been talking, the train was speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, their awkwardness had faded and now they were watching the fields and lanes flicker past; and Hermione was glad that at least she now had a friend at Hogwarts.

A short while later, there was an excessive rattling outside in the corridor and a smiling woman slid back the compartment door and said, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Hermione simply stared in awe at all the strange items of food with even stranger names; such as Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs. Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and the like. However, seeing as she had grown up with dentists for parents, Hermione was never allowed any sweets and as a result was eager to try.

"Yes please," Hermione said as she and Neville both reached into their pockets and withdrew their money. Hermione happily bought a little of everything. She paid the woman 19 silver Sickles and 9 bronze Knuts and shared some of her food with Neville, laughing in delight as she discovered a chocolate frog (she got Morgana), they chatted about the differences between Muggle and Wizarding foods.

"I think we should look for Trevor. We'll be arriving shortly," she said and Neville readily agreed. And so they went; narrowly dodging people in the corridor as they went asking around for a toad.

She sighed as she rounded the bend; she hoped Neville was having more luck then she was; she glanced curiously at the group of students in one of the compartments; she slid the door open and frowned when she noticed whom it was. There was no mistaking the haughty expression and the shock of fair hair. It was of course; the rude boy from Madam Malkin's.

He was, much to her surprise already dressed in his school robes and was occupying one whole seat, as he laid down, while three of his friends sat on the other. The boy with the dishevelled dark hair was speaking quietly with the boy next to him; whose complexion reminded Hermione of warm cinnamon. He, however, was dusting off his robes with an expression of boredom as he chatted with the boy. The girl however paused and gave Hermione a quite disgusted pug-faced look to which Hermione stiffened. This girl reminded her lot of the girls back at school.

She quickly looked away and took notice of two other people who stood in front of the window; and by the way one of them was shifting on his feet, she guessed that they must be tired of standing and she frowned.

"Well, don't just stand there. What do you want?" The blonde boy asked snootily while the rest of his 'friends' looked on in boredom.

"umm..." Hermione stuttered for a brief moment, and her eyes narrowed as she saw the boy smirk; she straightened up and spoke again; "Have you seen a toad?" She quickly asked and winced when she heard the dark-haired boy snort,

"Have you seen a toad Malfoy?" he asked amusedly and Hermione blushed embarrassed while the pug-faced girl giggled. However, the dark-skinned boy sitting beside her just ignored her; looking bored, while the two by the window seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

The rude Boy-Malfoy- on the other had an almost pitying expression on his face before he noticed her looking and sneered. "Well obviously no one here has seen a---a toad was it?" he made a face and Hermione glared at him to which he raised an eyebrow.

"Feel free to let yourself out, we cannot have people like you be seen with people like us. It won't look well for our future house. It simply will not do." He waved her out and Hermione gritted her teeth as she felt tears start to prickle. She wiped her eyes as she left feeling humiliated and quite angry at herself for being unable to stand up for herself. She frowned; she would get him back for humiliating her like that.

She turned the corner and nearly bumped into the empty-handed dejected looking Neville. He sighed sadly and shook his head when he saw her and she offered him a small smile as they headed towards the end of the corridor, and slid open the compartment door.

"**_Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one_**," she said quickly, as she glanced around the compartment at the two boys in there. They were surrounded by empty sweet wrappers and were peering intently down at a rather large mouse whose snout was shoved deep into a box of _Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans_. The one with black hair and glasses simply stared at her curiously while the red haired one with the dirty nose sighed heavily,

"**_We've already told him we haven't seen it._**" But Hermione ignored him and glanced at the wand in his hand.

"**Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then.**" She said as she went to sit down, excited at the prospect of seeing some magic; she had worked on a couple of spells but it would be better to see someone who had a more practiced hand, and it would be a welcome distraction from her horrible encounter.

"**_Er -- all right._**" The boy said a bit bemusedly. He cleared his throat, "**_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_**."

Hermione repressed the urge to laugh as he waved his wand, but nothing happened. The Rat stayed gray, and the boy looked stumped. She couldn't help but roll her eyes; so much for a distraction, "**_are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me_**."

She smiled proudly, "**_Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter -- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?_**" She asked quickly. She was rather excited to know that she wasn't the only one having difficulties. She was worried that everyone would be like the rude boy and his friends, and she and Neville would be the only ones out of place.

The boys glanced wearily at each other, "**_I'm Ron Weasley,_**" the red-haired one muttered.

"**_Harry Potter_**," said the other boy and Hermione and Neville stared at him in awe.

"_**Are you really?**_" said Hermione excitedly, she had, of course, read about him in Hogwarts; A History, it had a detailed history about The-Boy-Who-Lived and she couldn't believe she was actually meeting him. Wait until she wrote to her parents about it! "**I know all about you, of course -- I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_.**" She beamed at him and he glanced dazedly at her.

"_**Am I?**_" He asked looking rather sheepish and a bit lost. And his eyes behind the glasses were wide and slightly sad. Hermione felt her throat constrict unexplainably and felt a rush of emotion towards the sheepish boy with the sad eyes.

"**_Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me_**," she said breathlessly; as she quickly looked away. "**_Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon._**" She said babbling before giving them a brief nod and leaving the compartment with Neville, who was looking quite awed.

She couldn't believe she had just met Harry Potter! She had known he was starting Hogwarts this year but to meet him on the first day, she couldn't wait to write to her mum and dad. Though she couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry, he seemed very confused and surprised, she could relate to that. She didn't fully understand everything either, hopefully, they would be in the same house so they could help each other out, and Neville of course.

She stiffed slightly as they passed the rude boys compartment but before Neville could ask her what's wrong, the compartment door opened and the rude boy glared at her as he walked out with his 'friends.'

"Don't tell me you're still looking around for that toad." He drawled.

Hermione frowned and she felt Neville bristle next to her; she placed a comforting hand on his arm before glaring at the Boy.

Clearly, he wasn't a very pleasant person. She'd gathered as much. The boy continued; "I have better things to do than to look around for creatures who roam in the mud." He sneered at her, "Since you don't seem to, you're obviously not 'our kind'," he gestured towards himself and his group.

Hermione glanced at him confusedly, but before she could reply, he glared at her and walked down the corridor with his friends.

Puzzled, she and Neville glanced at each other, "What do you think he was talking about!" Neville asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, he was rather rude though, I can't imagine anyone wanting to be friends with him." She shook her head as they walked down the corridor, and stopped by to ask the conductor when they would be arriving and were just heading back to their compartment when she stopped suddenly as shouts and shrieks reached her, causing Neville to bump into her.

She hurried down the corridor and almost ran into a bunch of girls, running away from a pair of red-headed, freckled boys, and a boy with dreadlocks, who were holding what, appeared to be crackling candy. However, from the slight red and blue sparks it emitted, Hermione doubted if it was actually candy.

She and Neville quickly rushed past them and glanced at the open compartment at the end of the corridor.

"S-should we go see if Ron and H-Harry are okay," Neville asked hesitantly, glancing at the group of screaming girls and the open door.

Hermione nodded and they walked over to the compartment and stared around in shock.

"**_What has been going on?_**" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"**_I think he's been knocked out_**," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers as he muttered to himself.

"_**You've met Malfoy before?**_" Hermione interrupted and Harry quickly explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. She was about to explain hers but Ron interrupted,

"_**I've heard of his family,**_" he said darkly. "**_They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side....can we help you with something?_**"

Hermione flushed red, Ron and Malfoy were both rather rude, and she didn't wish to converse with either of them. She stuck her chin up and glanced haughtily at Ron.

"**_You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!_**" She didn't want Harry to get in trouble because of Malfoy and Ron's recklessness.

"**_Scabbers has been fighting, not us_**," said Ron, scowling at her. "**_Would you mind leaving while we change?_**"

"**_All right -- I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors_**," Hermione said coolly glaring at Ron. "**_And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?_**" She added before sniffing haughtily and heading back to her compartment with Neville close behind her.

She glanced out the window as she put her book back into her trunk. It was getting dark, and the fading deep purple light enveloped the slightly visible mountains and forests. Neville had pulled on his long black robes and was staring mournfully out the window. She picked up her jacket and was debating whether or not to shove it inside her trunk when a voice echoed through the train:

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

She glanced excitedly at Neville, who looked like he was going to be sick. She smiled reassuringly at him as they left their trunks and joined the huge crowd waiting in the corridor. Finally, the train slowed as it pulled into the station, which Hermione had heard some of the older students refer to as Hogsmeade. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to the tiny, dark platform. Hermione shivered in the cold night air, and suddenly gripped Neville's sleeve as a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and a loud booming voice called:

"**_Firs' years! Firs' years over here!_**" Neville gave a squeak of fear, as a giant man with an extremely hairy face came into view.

She gazed in wonder as the man called out to Harry, and beckoned to the rest of them to follow him. Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant down the dark, and steep, narrow path. Everyone was silent as they felt their way through. Neville sniffed as a leaf brushed his face. There was a loud "_**Oooooh!**_" and Hermione glanced up, only to have her breath taken away.

The narrow path had opened to a great sparkling black lake. And onto the edge of it, Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers; its windows sparkling in the starry sky.

"_**No more'n four to a boat!**_" The man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Hermione and Neville quickly followed Harry and Ron into a boat.

"_**Everyone in?**_" shouted the man, who had a boat to himself. "_**Right then -- FORWARD!**_"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once and began to magically sail across the smooth lake. As the boats glided across the black waters, Hermione felt her nerves threatening to overwhelm her. She looked up and immediately caught her breath as they had just rounded the bend and she caught the breathtaking sight of the castle as it loomed into view. Hogwarts castle stood magnificently radiant, with its towers soaring high into the night sky. The castle itself rested on the cliff overlooking the lake. Hermione stared up at the cliff where the magnificent twinkling castle stood.

"**_Heads down!_**" came the booming voice of the giant. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached an underground boathouse.

"**_Oy, you there! Is this your toad?_**" asked the man, as he checked the boats as people climbed out of them.

"**_Trevor!_**" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands, and gently cradling the toad. Hermione smiled happy that Neville had found him, but then her gaze fell to the toad nestled in Neville's arms, and her smile flickered; she glanced away hurriedly from the lava-yellow coloured eyes.

She followed the group as they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. They reached a passageway leading onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle and began to climb up the many flights of stone stairs. Each step was worn from feet of the students from years passed, and just as Hermione was getting tired of all the stairs, the group finally stopped in front of the huge, oak front door.

"**_Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?_**" The man asked looking around, and gave a slight smile as Neville shakily raised up Trevor; Hermione heard someone laugh. The man raised his fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

╚══════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════╝ 

AN: This idea had been in my head for a long time so I decided to write it. 

_(Even though Sanctum is also a WIP) _

** _Also, dialogue taken from J.K Rowling is highlighted in bold/italics._ **

** (All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.) **


	3. Book 1 | ii. Hogwarts Castle

_"I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts, and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence."  
_

╔══════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════╗

**Hermione held her breath as the door swung open, **and promptly smiled as she saw the familiar, tall, and now stern, witch in emerald-green robes.

"**_The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,_**" The man said and Hermione could hear the pride in his voice; it caused her smile to widen.

"**_Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here,_**" said Professor McGonagall, as she pulled the door wide and they all followed her into the magnificent entrance hall.

Hermione stared at the Man or Hagrid in surprise- she would've expected his name to be Igor or something. Anything other than Hagrid. She glanced around at the stone walls that were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, there was a huge marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the marked stone floor. She could hear the buzz of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. Professor McGonagall showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. Hermione squeezed herself between Neville and the slightly pug-faced girl from earlier.

"_**Welcome to Hogwarts**_," said the Professor. "**_The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses....The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." _**

Hermione and Neville both shuddered at Slytherin but the pug-faced girl seemed to straighten her shoulders proudly, much to Hermione's dismay.

".**_..The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." _**Professor McGonagall's eyes lingered, almost disapprovingly, for a moment on Neville's cloak- which was fastened under his left ear and Hermione quickly turned around to adjust it.

"**_I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly_**."

She left the chamber, and everyone began chatting at once, and poor Neville let out a cry as Hermione pulled the clasp of his clock.

"Sorry," she muttered apologetically. The pug face girl looked a little weary as well, so Hermione decided to fill them in on a couple of spells she learned, hopefully, they would remember them. She jumped suddenly as some people screamed. She turned around and gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room arguing amongst themselves.

Hermione watched fascinated as she tried to make out what the "ghosts" were arguing about. It felt so surreal to her, she would have so much to write home about and it was only the first hour at Hogwarts!

"**_....New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?_**"

Hermione and a few others nodded, still dumbfounded. She was just beginning to realize that ghosts actually existed. "**_Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know._**"

**"Move along now,**" came the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall, as she walked over to them causing the ghosts to float away, "**_The Sorting Ceremony's about to start._**"

She glanced sternly at them, "_**Now, form a line and follow me**_."

Feeling her heart pounding and her palms sweaty with nerves, Hermione quickly got behind Neville as the students slowly shuffled into a line. They began to follow Professor McGonagall out of the chamber, through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Hermione had never seen such a beautifully bizarre looking place. It was lit all over by a thousand candles floating in midair, over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sat. These tables were set with gleaming golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

They all came to a halt in a line, standing with their backs to the teachers. Hermione began to frigate nervously as the faces of the other students stared back at her. Behind them, floating around, the ghosts looked like silver mist in the flickering candlelight.

Hermione glanced around and saw everyone in her line glancing up at the ceiling; she smiled at the twinkling stars, knowing how the starry sky came to be. She whispered softly to Neville, "_**It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History**_."

Neville stared at the sky in wonder but quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool sat a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was withered and threadbare and very very dusty.

Hermione frowned, maybe they had to answer a riddle and guess what was in the hat. After a couple minutes of silence, the hat moved and the small rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and then to Hermione and the others' great surprise-- the hat began to sing:

** _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_ **

** _But don't judge on what you see,_ **

** _I'll eat myself if you can find_ **

** _A smarter hat than me._ **

** _You can keep your bowlers black,_ **

** _Your top hats sleek and tall,_ **

** _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_ **

** _And I can cap them all._ **

** _There's nothing hidden in your head_ **

** _The Sorting Hat can't see,_ **

** _So try me on and I will tell you_ **

** _Where you ought to be._ **

** _You might belong in Gryffindor,_ **

** _Where dwell the brave at heart,_ **

** _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_ **

** _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_ **

** _Where they are just and loyal,_ **

** _Those patient Hufflepuffis are true_ **

** _And unafraid of toil;_ **

** _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_ **

_ **if you've a ready mind,** _

** _Where those of wit and learning,_ **

** _Will always find their kind;_ **

** _Or perhaps in Slytherin_ **

** _You'll make your real friends,_ **

** _Those cunning folk use any means_ **

** _To achieve their ends._ **

** _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_ **

** _And don't get in a flap!_ **

** _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_ **

**_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_**"

Hermione shook her head in wonder, as the whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. The hat then bowed deeply to each of the four "house" tables and then became quite still again.

Hermione bit her lip and clutched Neville's arm as he stood looking slightly ashen. She patted his arm reassuringly and he gave her a tiny smile. Hermione hoped they'd be in the same house. Neville was her only friend and she didn't want to lose him so soon.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "_**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted**_," she said.

"_**Abbott, Hannah!**_"

Hermione watched fascinated as Hannah walked up to the stool. She wondered which house the hat would put her in. She knew without a doubt that it wouldn't be Slytherin; Hannah didn't look as though she was ambitious or cunning enough.

Hannah ran over to the table on the right—the Hufflepuff Table—who were all cheering and clapping, while the Ghost she had seen earlier—the Fat Friar- waved at Hannah who shyly waved back.

As more and more people were sorted, Hermione began to notice how sometimes the Hat would call out the House at once but sometimes the Hat took more time. Hermione bit her lip nervously. As the sorting continued, Hermione shifted from foot to foot anxiously; she was getting tired of standing for so long. Finally, after Justin Finch-Fletchley had been sorted into Hufflepuff, the hat called her name.

"_**Granger, Hermione!**_"

Hermione breathed deeply, and Neville squeezed her hand before letting go as Hermione half-walked, half-ran over to the Hat. She closed her eyes, and jumped a bit as the hat spoke, "Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Strong, powerful, full of intelligence and a thirst to prove yourself, makes for a very good Ravenclaw... But wait! I see willpower, determination, daring, loyalty, love, and lots of courage. An exceptional Gryffindor! So where shall I put you?"

Hermione frowned as she thought hard, she did like Ravenclaw, but the hat had listed _a lot of characteristics _of a Gryffindorand she _did want _to be a Gryffindor... she opened her eyes, and glanced right at the scarlet and red banner; hanging above a table, just as the hat shouted "_**GRYFFINDOR!**_"

Hermione beamed and ran towards the table, and her new housemates cheered and clapped for her. A few of the older students near the end greeted her, including a boy with flaming-red hair and a shiny badge on his uniform. She sat down, blushing with embarrassment and excitement. She smiled at the Irish boy—Seamus Finnegan-- from Diagon Alley, as he clapped her on the back laughing.

Hermione waited eagerly for Neville's turn, feeling bad that he was alone. She looked up towards the sorting hat as Neville was called. _Please be Gryffindor. Please be Gryffindor. _She thought, chanting in her head pleadingly. She winced as Neville fell on his way to the stool. She hoped he wasn't hurt that badly.

She held her breathe for what seemed like hours but really it was only a few minutes as the hat carefully pondered, before finally calling out "_**GRYFFINDOR!**_" She breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly scooted over to make room for Neville, who had run off still wearing the hat, she smiled slightly as he ran back to give it to Morag MacDougal--who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Hi Hermione!," Neville beamed as he sat next to her. "We're both in Gryffindor, I'm glad!" He said quickly and Hermione laughed, she was glad too.

"I knew you'd make it Neville," he grinned at her looking immensely relieved and they both turned back to the sorting, in time to see the pale pointed sneering boy from the train--Draco Malfoy-- strutting forward. Hermione frowned. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "_**SLYTHERIN!**_"

Draco Malfoy went to join his friends looking quite pleased, Hermione shook her head. There were still quite a few people left and Neville's stomach gurgled softly and Hermione couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since they ate on the train.

The hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall called out: "_**Potter, Harry**_"

Hermione leaned forward in her seat as whispers broke out all over the great hall.

"_**Potter, did she say?**_"

**_The Harry Potter?_**"

"I hope he's in our house," said one of the red-haired boys from the train, Hermione turned around surprised as she noticed them at her table. One of the boys winked at her and she smiled as she noticed their infectious grins, though their hair reminded Hermione of Ron, the friendly expressions on their faces did not.

Hermione hoped Harry would be in Gryffindor too, she had like him on the train and thought he'd make a very good friend.

She turned back to hear the hat called out, "**_GRYFFINDOR_**!"

She smiled pleased and clapped loudly with the others as the hall erupted into cheers and applause. Neville beamed at her before turning around to speak with Seamus while the red-haired boys continued yelling loudly, "**_We got Potter! We got Potter!_**"

Harry walked shakily over to the Gryffindor table, and sat across from Hermione, as the Prefect- whose name was Percy- got up and shook his hand vigorously. Harry caught Hermione's eye as he sat down and she grinned at him causing Harry to smile widely back. Hermione giggled when she saw the slightly stunned look on Harry's face as he shook hands with the Ghost of Gryffindor House. She was really enjoying the light-hearted atmosphere and thought that just maybe Hogwarts is where she would finally belong.

After Harry, there were a few more people left. Including, Dean Thomas who also joined the Gryffindor Table-- and was already involved in an animated discussion with Neville and Seamus-- and Ron, to Hermione's slight dismay.

"_**Well done, Ron, excellent**_," said Percy as Blaise Zabini, the bored looking boy from the train; was sorted into Slytherin taking a seat across from Malfoy who simply smirked at him. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her eyes to the front, where at last; Professor McGonagall finally rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Just as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up to address the hall. Hermione and Neville shared an awed look as they took in The Wizard's half-moon glasses, his long beard, and elaborate Wizard robes.

The hall quieted down as Professor Dumbledore beamed at the students, his arms opened wide, "**_Welcome_**," he said. "**_Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you_**!"

Hermione shared a perplexed look with Neville as Professor Dumbledore sat back down, and everybody clapped and cheered. She didn't have time to wonder for her empty gold plate was now piled with food.

She had never seen so many items on one table, not even at her parents Christmas parties. Hermione's mouth watered and she took a bite of lamb chop. She gazed around the table as she chewed listening to everyone converse. She head Harry speaking with the Gryffindor table ghost.

"**_I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years_**," the ghost was saying forlornly as Harry looked half-guilty, half-horrified.

Hermione watched fascinated as the ghost continued, "I **_don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower._**"

"**_I know who you are!" said Ron _**suddenly and Hermione frowned but listened quietly. "**_My brothers told me about you-you're Nearly Headless Nick!_**"

** _"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but Seamus interrupted._ **

"**Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?**" He asked and Hermione cocked her head to a side, curious. She did feel rather badly for Sir Nicholas who was starting to look rather annoyed.

"**_Like this_**," he said impatiently as _**he seized his left ear and pulled**_. Hermione let out a mangled shriek as she saw his whole head swing off his neck and _**fall onto his shoulder, dangling as if it was on a hinge. Someone had visibly tried to behead him, but not done it properly**_.

Hermione looked away horrified and tried to concentrate on her meal, which had suddenly become all the less appealing.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could- in Hermione's case hardly anything, thanks to Sir Nick- the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later multiple trays of desserts appeared. _**Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding.**_

Hermione smiled thinking about what her parents would say at the number of desserts that were on the table, and the sweets she had indulged in on the train ride. Hermione sighed, momentarily guilty, before smiling softly as she helped herself to a generous helping of chocolate pudding. She closed her eyes at the sweet taste of the cocoa. Everyone had become friendlier after the main course, and they had started to talk about their families.

** _"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."_ **

Hermione laughed along with the others, before turning around as Percy tapped her on the shoulder.

"What are you most looking forward to, Hermione was it?" He asked smiling kindly at Hermione and she nodded and she smiled back at him. He was a prefect and she had heard him introducing himself to the other first-years and giving them some advice.

"I can't wait for classes to start, can't you Percy? **_I _do_ hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult._**"

She bit her lip worriedly and Percy smiled reassuringly at her;

_**Don't worry, you'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing**_." he said, taking a bite out of his treacle tart.

Hermione smiled relieved, and turned towards Neville and chatted with him for a bit, she was surprised to find out that Percy, the twins-Fred and George, and Ron were all brothers. Sometime after, the desserts disappeared, and the hall fell silent as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again, and all eyes turned towards the High Table.

"**_Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you...First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well._**" Hermione smiled as Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Fred and George.

"**_...And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death._**" Hermione gasped and Neville glanced around uneasily as though he expected a huge troll to come barracking through the hall.

"_**He's not serious?**_" she heard Harry mutter to Percy, and she agreed. Surely Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow anything that dangerous into a school. But she would stay clear just the same. She glanced at Percy and saw that he was frowning slightly, but before she could ask him what was wrong, Professor Dumbledore continued on,

"_**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!**_" He cried joyfully. Hermione and Neville shared a confused look as the Weasley twins groaned and Percy shot them a glare as he straightened up in his seat, with an almost resigned expression on his face. She glanced at everyone puzzled as Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, rising above the table and weaving itself into words.

** _"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"_ **

** _And the school bellowed:_ **

** _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_ **

_ **Teach us something please,** _

** _Whether we be old and bald_ **

_ **Or young with scabby knees,** _

_ **Our heads could do with filling** _

** _With some interesting stuff,_ **

** _For now, they're bare and full of air,_ **

** _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_ **

_ **So teach us things worth knowing,** _

** _Bring back what we've forgot,_ **

** _just do your best, we'll do the rest,_ **

** _And learn until our brains all rot._ **

Hermione gaped as everybody finished the song at different times with different tunes. She grinned as she noticed that the twins were the only ones left singing along to a tremendously slow funeral march, and everyone clapped in relief as they finished.

Hermione sat down feeling bemused and Professor Dumbledore wiped his eye, "_**Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**_

Hermione blinked tiredly as everyone rose and she followed The Gryffindor first years and Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. She yawned, she hasn't realized how tired she was until she stood up, it had been a long, tiring but very exciting day; but now she wanted to go to sleep. She followed them through hidden doorways behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries, and talking portraits; her tired eyes widening with awe. She was so lost in everything that she accidentally bumped into someone's back as they came to a sudden halt.

**_A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. _**Hermione glanced at them worriedly.

** _"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves -- show yourself"_ **

Hermione was wonderstruck. They even had Poltergeists here! A loud, rude sound, almost close to someone blowing a raspberry sounded and Hermione jumped. She watched the exchange between Percy and Peeves in amazement and made a mental note to remember that Peeves was frightened of the Bloody Baron. Suddenly Peeves swooped down at them and immediately everyone ducked while some of the girls screamed.

"_**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy,**_ and the ghost- Peeves **stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head; **who shouted and raised his arms to shield himself.

Hermione helped him brush the wood chips from his robe as they set off again,

"**_You want to watch out for Peeves_**," said Percy as they walked down towards the end of the corridor, "**_the Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are_**."

They all stopped in front of a portrait of a Victorian woman dressed in layers of pink silk. Her mouth sagging as she stared ahead.

_ **"Password?" she asked.** _

_**"Caput Draconis," replied Percy**_, and Hermione watched as t**_he portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall_**.

They all rushed through it, and Hermione pulled Neville up with her. They gazed in wonder around the Gryffindor common room. The roaring fire in the hearth, the crimson sofas, and gold cushions. The cozy armchairs all placed around the room and the rug in front of the fireplace. There was a notice board stuck on the wall; beside a huge bay window that looked out onto the grounds. The walls were all decorated with scarlet tapestries of various animals, witches and wizards. It reminded Hermione almost of a carousel.

Hermione waved bye to Neville-who looked nervous as he followed after Harry- while she followed the girls to their dormitories. At the top of a spiral staircase, there were rooms each filled with three four-poster beds. Everyone rushed forward to see which room held their trunks while Hermione hesitantly walked into the room towards the end of the hall, close to the large bay window.

When she got there she saw two girls chatting away while rummaging through their trunks. She shuffled in feeling nervous, and one if the girls looked up, she had thick black hair, which was pulled into a plait and slightly tanned skin. She smiled at Hermione,

"Hi there, I'm Parvati and this is Lavender." She motioned towards the other girl who was brushing her light brown hair; she smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

"I'm Hermione." She said and Parvati smiled,

"The other two are already asleep." She said gesturing behind her where Hermione could see two more beds that already had their curtains drawn around it.

"Your bed is by the window if you're wondering." She pointed to the bed across from hers and Lavender. Hermione thanked her before walking over to her trunk and pulled out her toothbrush and pyjamas and headed to the washroom to get changed.

After fifteen minutes, she opened the door and blinked at the sudden darkness. She heard Lavender and Parvati's slight snores, so she quietly walked over to her bed, pulled down the covers and promptly fell asleep.

╚══════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════╝ 

** _Dialogue taken from J.K Rowling is highlighted in bold/italics._ **

**(All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.) **

**_ ©JKR_** **  
**


	4. Book 1 | iii. Midnight Adventure

_"If you knew what a conflict goes on in the business mind when the business mind is divided between good-natured impulse and business appearances..."_

**The first day of classes-a bright and shining Monday morning**\- had Hermione scrambling around as she ensured that she wouldn't be late for her classes. However, it didn't help matters much that the Castle was rather big and Hermione had gotten lost a few times, thankfully most of the older students were very helpful and often pointed her in the right direction--even the students from Slytherin House.

Her favourite class in the day had to be Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, who had almost seemed to know that Hermione was struggling on her first day; and thus rewarded her with a small smile after Hermione had successfully turned her matchstick into a long silver needle; and proceeded to show it off to the rest of the class, much to Hermione's embarrassment.

By Friday, Hermione had gotten a good idea of how to plan her schedule accordingly and was feeling much better about her sense of direction around the castle. At Night, she would chat briefly with her roommates—though they were rather girly for her taste- or study, or write her letters to her parents. And during the day, she and Neville spent most of their time studying in the library or exploring the grounds, as Neville was fascinated by the different plants they would come across.

Her biggest highlight of the day would be the mornings during breakfast when the owl post would arrive. She eagerly tore open letters from home, missing her parents terribly. And as she poured syrup over her pancakes, she asked Neville,

"What have we got today?"

Neville frowned as he glanced despairingly at her; "Double Potions with the Slytherins," he said making a face and Hermione sighed heavily.

That would mean seeing Draco Malfoy and his posse. He and his group of friends were often in her classes and they never failed to pass up the opportunity to make fun of mostly the Gryffindors and occasionally the Hufflepuffs, surprisingly they left Ravenclaws alone.

"It's going to be a long day." She said simply and Neville sighed mournfully as he took a bite of his toast.

Just then, the mail arrived and Hermione beamed happily, forgetting about Malfoy and double potions, as almost about a hundred owls flew into the Great Hall at once. The Birds circled the tables until they saw who they needed, and began dropping letters and packages onto their laps or any empty spots on the table.

Hermione smiled as one of the school owls dropped a letter onto her lap. She hurriedly tore it open and began to read.

_Dear Poppet,_

_You're Dad and I love reading the letters you send us. Hogwarts sounds very interesting indeed! It makes us happy to know you're having a good time. It helps ease the heartache a bit. We miss you so much! Say hello to Neville and the rest of your friends from us._

_All our love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_Ps- Try not to eat too many sweets love, it isn't good for your teeth. And also make sure you brush and floss daily!_

Hermione chuckled as she read the letter; her mother was always reminding her to take better care of her teeth. She hadn't told them exactly how much of the sweets she was indulging in but from her detailed descriptions of everything in the castle especially the feast in the Great Hall, she assumed her mother had read between the lines and figured it out. She carefully folded her letter and placed in her bag just as Neville stood up. Together they silently made their way down to the eerily quiet dungeons, where their Potions classroom was.

The castle dungeons were just as frigid as they sounded. Cold and damp, the charcoal grey limestone was uninviting and the dimly lit torches on the walls did little to provide any sort of warmth to the atmosphere. The Slytherin's had no problem with it, probably because Hermione had read that their common room was in the dungeons. However, the rest of the students all wore terrified or disgusted facial expressions. Taking a seat at one of the tables at the front of the classroom, she began to copy the list of steps which were written on the chalkboard in front of the classroom. She was aware of Harry sliding quietly into the seat next to her as Draco took a seat behind him. She shivered as she noticed the dead animals that were preserved and _**floating in glass jars around the walls**_.

When Professor Snape walked in, Hermione tensed as she saw the cold look on his face. The frown on his face only deepened as he took the roll call. **Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.**

** _"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity."_ **

Hermione shot a filthy look towards Draco Malfoy and his gorilla-like friends Crabbe and Goyle as they sniggered behind their hands. Neville scooted closer to Hermione as Malfoy smirked cruelly at them. Hermione made a face at him before turning to face the front as **_Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class._**

Hermione shivered. Snape's eyes were rather dark and beady and made her think of hallowed caves. She straightened up as he began speaking; though his voice was no more than a whisper; his chilling tone ensured that the class remained silent as he spoke.

** _"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_ **

Everyone was silent, and Hermione frowned, pausing her frantic writing on her parchment. She hoped that Professor Snape would be pleased with her work in his class. He seemed stricter than Professor McGonagall and Professor Vector. She and Neville jumped as Professor Snape suddenly shouted.

"_**Potter!**_" Hermione winced in sympathy as she saw the apprehensive look on Harry's face.

_**What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?**_" Snape asked and Hermione quickly raised her hand in the air, hoping to spare Harry the embarrassment and fear.

"_**I don't know, sir**_," said Harry and Hermione scowled as Professor Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"**_Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything_**." He drawled and Hermione raised her hand higher in the air, annoyed with the rude man, and determined to get his attention in order to spare Harry. However, Snape was determinedly ignoring Hermione's hand.

"_**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?**_"

_**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat**_, she shot an annoyed look at **_Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. _**While poor Harry looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"_**I don't know, sir**_." He said his voice shaking slightly. Hermione saw his fists clenched tightly in his seat, and she shot the Professor a glare but he was focused on humiliating Harry and didn't notice.

**_"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter. What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?_**"

**_At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling_**. She seethed in silent fury. The man was _absolutely insufferable_. Were Professors even allowed to treat students like this?

"_**I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?**_" Hermione willed herself not to blush embarrassedly as the class laughed; she stared determinedly ahead, not even hiding her contempt for Professor Snape.

"_**Sit down,**_" the Professor snapped irritably at Hermione; who frowned before slowly sitting back down. Neville squeezed her arm reassuringly. Hermione sighed before hurriedly copying down everything Professor Snape was saying, and she heard Neville groan in disappointment as the Professor said, "**_And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter._**"

The Gryffindors all grumbled as they got to work. And as the potions lesson continued, Hermione realized that it was her least favourite class and she couldn't wait for it to be over. Especially since, Neville partnered up with Seamus and she got partnered up with a girl from Slytherin, Millicent Bestrode—who was more interested in talking to the pug-faced girl—Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, who was stationed at the table beside theirs— than actually working on the potion (which was to cure boils apparently). Though Hermione didn't know if she actually trusted Professor Snape's words, especially not after the way he treated Harry and how he was now walking around the class, robes flying behind him, **_criticizing almost everyone except for Malfoy_**.

Hermione glowered as she saw the pleased look on Malfoy's face. She didn't know who she hated more, him or Snape. **_Professor Snape was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. _**Hermione gasped feeling bad as Neville moaned in pain.

"_**Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?**_"

**_Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose_**. Hermione moved forward to help but found her path blocked by Malfoy, she scowled at him and tried to move but he stayed firmly in place, sniggering at her with his friends, as she tried to move past him.

"Move" she hissed at him and he simply smirked at her.

"Make me." He hissed sounding pleased and Hermione looked away to hide her tears of frustration. She saw that Neville was trembling and she felt a flush of white-hot anger at Snape and Malfoy.

_ **"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.** _

"**_You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."_** Hermione willed herself to stay silent, knowing it wouldn't do Harry or herself, or Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors if she tried to fight back. She ignored the laughter of Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins as Seamus and Dean both took Neville to the hospital wing.

Morosely, she continued working on her potion as Millicent and Pansy laughed at Malfoy's imitation of Neville whimpering in pain. She saw Ron and Harry glare at Malfoy and she felt slightly better, knowing that they too didn't like him making fun of Neville either. The end of Potions class finally came to an end and Hermione practically bolted out the door; she noted with satisfaction that she moved to shove Malfoy so that he hit his arm on the door on the way out. She was also pretty pleased to note that he didn't see her and thought it was Crabbe. She smirked to herself as she made her way to the hospital wing to see how Neville was feeling and to find a way to get back at Malfoy.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"And make sure, you keep up to date with your readings," Hermione said later on as she and Neville sat in the library.

Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey had gotten rid of the majority of the boils; there were rather large welts still on Neville's arms and legs, though the kind-hearted matron assured Hermione that after a few days of care and bandaging; Neville would be "as right as rain." And with that, she promptly shooed them both away, with strict instruction for Neville to come to the Hospital Wing twice daily for his healing potion and a change of bandages. Hermione and Neville had both marvelled at how quickly Madame Pomfrey had minimized the damage.

"I will Hermione, don't worry, I can do my readings, it's just writing and eating that's going to be a problem," Neville responded glumly looking down at his bandaged hands and Hermione winced as she saw the layers of bandages on his swollen skin.

"I'll help write for you." She said kindly patting his hand before reaching into Neville's bag to start on their homework.

"Thanks, Hermione," Neville said gratefully as Hermione placed his books on the table. As Neville reached for his book, Hermione noticed that there was a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. It was open to a specific news article and looked as though the person reading it had left in a hurry.

She grabbed it and began to read.

** _GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_ **

_ **Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.** _

Hermione frowned if something went missing in July, why was it being reported now? She continued reading;

_ **The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day.** _

She wondered what was it about this specific robbery, which had caused the person reading it to leave in such a hurry. Could the vault have belonged to the person reading the paper, and they didn't know something had been stolen? Before she could continue to ponder the mystery, she was interrupted by Neville tugging at her sleeve.

"What is it Neville? Are you Alright?" she asked him, surprised to note that he had gone quite pale.

She followed his gaze and frowned as she noticed Malfoy and his cronies scanning the library as though looking for something. Neville slouched further in his seat and Hermione sighed wearily, feeling sympathy for Neville but beyond frustration about Malfoy. She quickly put her books and the newspaper in her bag. Before helping Neville with his things, she smiled kindly as Neville shot her a grateful look. And as they quickly left the library and made their way to the Gryffindor Common room, she tried to forget about the break-in and focus on her charms homework. Professor Flitwick had wanted them to practice charms for Monday.

By midway of the second week, Hermione was starting to get used to the routine of her classes, and although she had clear favourites, she enjoyed learning in all her classes, save potions. For as more insufferable Professor Snape seemed to get, so too it seemed, did Draco Malfoy and the rest of his goons. They had started annoying everyone in Gryffindor and between that and classes; everyone was on a rather tight fuse.

** _Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Thus, everyone was thrown for a loop when they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together._ **

_**"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy**_." Hermione bit her lip anxiously, she wasn't all too sure about flying. Heights were never her favourite, and judging by the nervous look on Neville's face. He didn't seem all to keen either, though she supposed half of that could be all thanks to Malfoy; who would not stop terrorizing poor Neville any chance he got.

It only got worse for the rest of the week as to the ire of everyone, Malfoy spent every waking moment shouting out **_boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters_**. The fact that he knew what helicopters were, was a great source of amazement for Hermione. As she had explained to a laughing Neville; by now she had thought Malfoy rather dimwitted and ignorant to be able to understand the concepts of technology and other things of the Muggle world.

Malfoy wasn't the only one bragging, though: _**the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider**_ on his brother, **_Charlie's old broom_**. Hermione had rolled her eyes at that; she didn't like how rude and attention-seeking Ron Weasley was. She didn't know how Harry wanted to be friends with him, though she supposed in comparison to Malfoy, Ron was nicer—just not to her. _**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly**_, and it only served to make Hermione and Neville all the more anxious.

Neville, because he had never been on a broomstick in his life; _**his grandmother had never let him near one**_. Hermione supposed that it had something to do with the fact that poor Neville often found himself involved in many _many_ accidents. Thus, the idea of having Neville up and out of sight was something his grandmother, as well as Neville for both not comfortable with.

In Hermione's case, she didn't like the idea of flying and the fact that she didn't know how to or the fact that this was something she couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that she hadn't tried; she had dragged poor Neville to the library to grab a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages. _However, learning all about the different teams and such had made it all the more nerve-wracking.

Thursday morning arrived in a flurry of activity and excitement in Gryffindor tower. All the first years chatted amongst one another excitedly at breakfast; save for Hermione and Neville. Hermione was frantically explaining all that she had managed to learn from **_Quidditch Through the Ages_**. **_Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick late_**r, but unfortunately for Hermione, her lecture_ was interrupted by the arrival of the mail_.

Hermione frowned sadly as she didn't receive a letter from home, though she supposed realistically it would take her parents some time to finish the 10-page letter she had sent home the other day. Yet, she could not help but frown as she saw Malfoy's eagle owl flying by. I_**t was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened rather gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**_

She turned away from the Slytherin table as a barn owl swooped down and dropped a small package in front of Neville. He opened it excitedly and Hermione leaned forward as _**Neville showed them a glass ball, the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. **_Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean all stared at Neville who flushed embarrassedly as he started speaking.

"_**It's a Remembrall!**_" he explained; and Hermione furrowed her brow confused as Neville continued, "**_Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh..._**" _**His face fell because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet,**_

"_**...you've forgotten something...**_" Dean pointed and they all waited**_ as Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten_**. But a second later, much to Hermione displeasure, _**Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.**_

Hermione opened her mouth to yell at him but Harry and Ron beat her to it as they jumped to their feet. But before things could get out of hand, Professor McGonagall had arrived. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the Professor glared at Malfoy.

_ **"What's going on?"** _

"_**Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor,**_" Neville said quickly and Hermione patted his shoulder encouragingly.

** _Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table._ **

"_**Just looking," he said**_, and Hermione resisted the urge to scoff out loud. Yeah right. She thought to herself as _**Malfoy sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him**_.

Hermione smiled at Neville and they both headed to class while quizzing each other about Quidditch along the way.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

By three-thirty that afternoon, Hermione and Neville were nervously following Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson.

Hermione sighed as she noticed that, the Slytherins were already there, and _**so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.**_ She glanced nervously at them before glancing over to the front of the class where their teacher, Madam Hooch, had arrived.

"**_Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."_**

Hermione and Neville moved quickly to stand next to their classmates and glanced down at their brooms. _**They were rather old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles**_. Hermione wasn't too sure about the strength of the broom let alone the durability. She shared an uncertain glance with Neville as Madam Hooch gave out instructions, and Hermione frowned as her broom simply gave a shake and stayed firmly on the ground. She glanced at Neville and saw the look of intense concentration; but she noticed his voice shaking as he tried to command his broom, which hadn't moved at all. She was surprised at how quickly Harry got his broom to obey his command.

Finally, after the ten minutes of struggle, Neville and Hermione mounted their brooms and were pleased as Madam Hooch gave them the thumbs up sign as she passed--they were one of the few who mounted properly. Hermione was surprised how comfortable the seat of the broom was; she had read that there was an invisible cushioning charm placed on brooms but wasn't too sure how it worked until now.

Neville shared a laugh with Ron and Harry when Madam Hooch **_told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years_**. Hermione delighted in seeing the smug expression slip off his face.

_ **"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch.** _

"**_Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —_**"

**_But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips_**. Hermione shrieked as she tried to grab the back of his robes but the soft fabric slipped through her hands from the force of the rising broom.

"_**Come back, boy!**_" Madam Hooch shouted, _**but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet**_. Hermione paled as she saw how high Neville was going; he too looked frightened as he looked down at the ground falling away. She saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —

**_WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap._** Hermione gasped as she ran forward.

_ **Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.** _

"_**Broken wrist," she muttered**_ and Hermione felt a band of sympathy for Neville. First potions and now this. She helped Madam Hooch lift, Neville, up.

**_"Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get_**." Madam Hooch said before turning around to the rest of the class.

_ **"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch. Come on, dear."** _

**_Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him._** Hermione gazed worriedly after them, but as soon as they were out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"**_Did you see his face, the great lump?_**" The other Slytherins joined in, and Hermione glared at them.

"**_Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil_** and Hermione shot her a grateful look.

"**_Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."_**

Hermione and Parvati both glared at her and Hermione was just thinking of a spell to use when Malfoy yelled.

"_**Look!**_" he said, darting forward **_and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him._**"

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. Hermione watched as Malfoy held it out; she hoped the idiot wouldn't break it. She stepped forward but Harry stepped in front of her.

_ **"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.** _

**_Malfoy smiled nastily_**, and Hermione resisted the urge to walk up to him and shove him hard.

** _"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"_ **

**_"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off._** Hermione smiled thoughtfully, perhaps Madam Hooch would come back just in time to expel Malfoy from Hogwarts. That would certainly make up for him treating everyone so terribly. Though she had to admit, somewhat grudgingly that Malfoy could actually fly; and he flew very well at that. _**Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called**_,

_ **"Come and get it, Potter!"** _

_**Harry grabbed his broom**_, and Hermione shot forward at once, grabbing onto his arm.

"**_No!_**" she shouted pleadingly. "**_Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble_**." She was hoping he would understand her reasoning but from the way he shook himself free, she knew that it was a moot point, there was no changing his mind now. _Boys_, she thought with disgust as Harry ignored her.

She shook her head as Harry mounted his broom and soared into the air. "_What an idiot*_." Hermione murmured watching Harry worriedly, as he flew higher and higher, she frowned as Ron whooped. Seamus and Dean following suit, while Parvati and Lavender looked rightly horrified. Though, the Slytherins were looking rather glum, including Malfoy's friends, almost as though they knew that they would be getting in trouble.

Hermione heard Parvati scream so she looked up just in time to see Harry nose-diving to the ground; she closed her eyes unwilling to watch as Harry reached out to grab the Remembrall. She opened her eyes a few minutes later when she heard the sound of her housemates cheering and a loud voice yell;

"HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione saw Professor McGonagall running toward them. She winced and Harry's face paled.

_ **"Never — in all my time at Hogwarts —"** _

** _Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "—_ **

_ **"how dare you — might have broken your neck —"** _

"**_It wasn't his fault, Professor —"_** Parvati cut in and Hermione nodded too terrified to speak but Professor McGonagall continued.

"**_Be quiet, Miss Patil —"_**

"_But Malfoy —" _Ron said furiously but Professor McGonagall shook her head.

** _"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."_ **

Hermione and Ron shared a worried look as Harry followed Professor McGonagall towards the Castle. Hermione prayed that she wouldn't expel Harry. After all, it was all Malfoy's fault really. She shot the boy in question a glare; however, he was too busy laughing along with Crabbe, and Goyle.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

It was sometime later when Hermione was eating in the Great Hall, she was happy that Harry was not being expelled but rather Professor McGonagall had given him a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. No one was supposed to know, but neither Harry nor Ron had noticed her sitting next to them as they whispered. She was about to get up to go visit Neville in the hospital wing—again—when Malfoy tuned up flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

** _"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"_ **

"**_You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you,"_** _**said Harry coolly**_ and Hermione bent her face over her plate to hide her smile; which soon turned to a grimace as she heard the rest of the conversation.

_When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. _While Hermione listened silently.

"**_What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"_** That was something Hermione wanted to know as well.

"**_Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie..."_** Hermione frowned alarmed, a wizard's duel sounded dangerous.

_ **"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked sounding panicked.** _

**_"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested_**, and Hermione stared at him in shock. She could not believe he was actually encouraging this and not to mention actively participating in this.

"Excuse me." She said and both Harry and Ron looked at her. Though Ron didn't bother to hide the look of annoyance on his face.

"**_Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron_** and Hermione simply ignored him, turning to look at Harry as she spoke.

_ **"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —"** _

"_**Bet you could," Ron muttered**_; and Hermione wrinkled her nose at him before continuing on.

_ **"— and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."** _

"**_And it's really none of your business," said Harry_ **interrupting her breathless tirade and Hermione blinked in surprise, hurt at the way Harry so callously cut her off.

"**_Good-bye," said Ron_** and Hermione sniffed at him haughtily as she turned around and left the Great Hall, at least poor Neville would want to hear what she had to say.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Sometime late in the evening at around half-past eleven, while she was getting ready to go to bed, Hermione remembered Harry and Ron's idiotic plan to go for the Midnight Duel with Malfoy. Sighing heavily, she pulled on her pink dressing gown over her pyjamas and carefully made her way down the stairs, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows.

Hermione sat down in the chair closest to the portrait hole to wait, and sure enough a few minutes later she heard Ron and Harry's hushed voices as they walked across the common room.

"**_I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry._**" She said frowning as she stood up and reached over to flick the lamp on.

"**_You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!_**" He shouted, going rather red around the ears and Hermione rolled her eyes at him,

"**_I almost told your brother," she snapped, "Percy — he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this_**." She said rather smugly before turning back to Harry; who looked rather irate-much to her disappointment.

** _"Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole._ **

Hermione gaped at them. Were they actually serious? She huffed as she followed after **_Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose._**

_ **"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."** _

"_**Go **__**away**_." Ron said rudely and Hermione glared at him.

"**_All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —_**" She whispered furiously before going silent as she realized that T_**he Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.**_

"_**Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly**_. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to get herself locked out of the tower. All to prevent these idiots from being expelled, she was beginning to wonder why she had even bothered.

"**_That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late_**." He said walking away and Hermione sighed heavily before running after him. It wouldn't do to get caught after hours by Mrs. Norris (Mr. Filch's cat) or Filch himself. He was a rather creepy man and she didn't want Gryffindor to lose any more points than it already did.

_ **They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.** _

"**I'm coming with you**," she said firmly.

"**You are _not_**," Ron said angrily and Hermione huffed.

"**_D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up_**."

"_**You've got some nerve —**_" said Ron loudly.

"**_Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something_**." Hermione snapped her mouth shut and turned around fearfully as she heard a soft shuffling noise.

**_"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark_**. Hermione peered over his shoulder and gasped as she saw Neville curled up on the floor, fast asleep. **_He jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer._**

"**Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get **in to** bed." **He said glumly.

"_Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere._" Ron said rather rudely and Hermione shot him a look which he ignored.

"**_How's your arm?" said Harry_** ignoring them.

** _"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."_ **

** _"Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —"_ **

**_"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."_** Hermione reached forward to steady him.

**_Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville_**. Hermione glared back but Neville looked away nervously.

"**_If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you._**" Ron said boastfully and Hermione rolled her eyes. She doubted Ron would know how to actually use the spell but before she could tell him so, _**Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward**_.

Hermione shivered in her thin robe as they flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. Hermione frowned as she saw that Malfoy wasn't there yet. She watched as Harry took out his wand, she bit her lip nervously as they waited.

"**_He's late, maybe he's chickened out_**," Ron whispered and Hermione was just about to say _I told you so_ when a sudden noise in the next room made them jump. Hermione huddled closer to **_Harry who had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy_**.

"**_Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner_**." Hermione and Harry shared a look of horror as it dawned on them that it was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris.

Neville whimpered and Ron paled as he held his wand up shakily. However H_**arry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible**_; he grabbed Hermione's arm and they all scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Hermione held her breath as she heard Filch getting nearer.

Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and as he broke into a run he tripped and reached out to steady himself by knocking into Ron, causing both of them to go toppling right into a suit of armor. Hermione winced horrified at the loud clanging and crashing sounds that echoed down the corridor.

** _"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — "I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering._ **

"_**I —told — you**_," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "**_I — told — you._**" She could barely stand and her heart was hammering in terror.

** _"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."_ **

"**_Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off._**" She glared at him and Harry had the gall to look slightly sheepish before he reached for the doorknob.

_**"Let's go."**_ He said but before the others could follow the doorknob shook and Peeves caught sight of them and gave a loud squeal of delight.

_**"**_**_Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."_** Harry said pleadingly but Peeves simply cackled and Hermione really wished she knew a spell to get rid of him; all of their running would be for naught now. She jumped caught out of her thoughts as Peeves bellowed loudly. Panicking Hermione and the others ran as fast as they could down the **to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked**.

_ **"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"** _

Hermione rolled her eyes and thinking fast, she quickly shoved Ron out of the way. "**_Oh, move over,"_** She snapped, before grabbing Harry's wand, and quickly tapping the lock, she whispered, "_**Alohomora!**_"

**_The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly_**. Hermione breathed out in relief and bit her lip from laughing at Peeves bothering Filch. She felt Neville tugging on her sleeve and moved back thinking he needed some more room.

"**_He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered_**. However, Hermione let out a loud gasp just as Harry spoke; "**_I think we'll be okay — get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"_** And as Harry turned around and saw what Neville and Hermione were both staring at; he paled considerably.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a ferocious dog---it had three heads and was standing quite still, all of its six eyes staring at them. Neville let out a whimper and Hermione didn't dare to breathe as she saw Harry fumbling for the doorknob. They all but bolted out the door and they run as fast as they could and didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

** _"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces._ **

Hermione groaned not in the mood to answer questions and was thankful as Harry said the password to allow them entrance.

"**_Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout_**," **_panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. _**Hermione gulped large mouthful of air as she relished in the coolness of the common room as she and Neville leaned against the armchair. **_It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again._**

** _"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."_ **

**_Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. _**She glowered up at him. **_"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"_**

** _"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."_ **

Hermione resisted the urge to smack her forehead with her palm. "**_No, _not _the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something_**."

She stood up, glaring at them.

"**_I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled_**." 

She couldn't believe them. If they wanted to die, fine. But she would no longer be a party to this---this _tomfoolery_. She sniffed. **_"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."_** She shoved past them and made her way up to her room. She was irritable and tired, and as such, she didn't think about what the dog could have been guarding, as she promptly fell asleep.

************

** _Dialogue taken from J.K Rowling is highlighted in bold/italics._ **

***(Steve Kloves) _  
_**

**(All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.)**

**_©JKR_** **  
**


	5. Book 1 | iv. Halloween and Friendship

_"Eye to eye, voice to voice, hand to hand, heart to heart, these two children of the Universal Mother, else so wide apart and differing, have come together on the dark highway, to repair home together..."_

**_Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again. Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron,_** she still couldn't believe how foolish they had been; and not to mention how rude, she was expecting the mulish behavior from Ron but to have Harry be so curt with her; especially since he had seemed rather nice on the train, had hurt her deeply. Thus, she decided that she would try to hang out with Lavender and Parvati for a bit as Neville was often busy with Dean and Seamus. Although, if she was being honest, she found Lavender and Parvati's conversation rather dull; and would usually take her homework and seek solace in the silence of the library or outside by the large oak tree by the Black Lake.

Today, however, she was still too tired from yesterday's near-death escape and was simply leaning against the oak tree as she wrote a letter to her parents. She figured it was best to avoid mentioning her "adventure" as no doubt her parents, especially her mother would worry.

A short while later Hermione placed her finished letter into her bag, she would send it later when she passed by the Owlery. She opened her charms book and waved her wand practicing the few simple spells they had learned in these few weeks. She flipped the pages idly and paused as she came across something labeled; "Bluebell Flames." But before she could read more; she heard the sound of crunching leaves. Startled, she looked up and saw Malfoy and his group of friends walking across the bank of the lake. They had yet to see her; she was concealed quite nicely underneath the wide branches of the oak tree.

From what she could see, Malfoy seemed to be in a foul mood- though there were no surprises there. She had never meet anybody as unpleasant as Malfoy ( and that was saying something, as she recalled the girls at her primary school or even Pansy Parkinson). She had yet to see an expression on Malfoy's face that was not either a smirk or a scowl.

She had to laugh though; for Malfoy was gesturing furiously as he shouted and she could see that Crabbe and Goyle looked quite terrified. While the other four people who were with them seemed to be paying Malfoy no mind.

As Hermione got up and quietly moved closer; she caught a glimpse of the back of Parkinson's bob-cut as she chatted with a blonde haired, Daphne Greengrass. While a few feet from them sat Blaise and Theo Nott who were- it seemed- working on their transfiguration homework- much to her surprise. She didn't think any of them cared for Professor McGonagall much.

She quickly turned away as she saw Theo look up in her general direction. Hastily, ducking under the branches; Hermione turned and walked quickly and quietly up the small hill, making her way to the Castle.

Sometime later; Hermione smiled as she watched one of the school owls fly away with her letter tucked firmly in its beak. She stroked the feathers of the other owls and laughed as they gently nipped her fingers; before making her way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. As she made her way up the marble stairs, she heard Harry's voice.

"**_Well, it's true," Harry chortled, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team..._**"

Hermione fumed as she stomped up the stairs. How dare he? Breaking the rules and risking one's life is NEVER supposed to be validated like THAT.

"**So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" **She said looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

"_**I thought you weren't speaking to us?**_" said Harry, and Hermione had to bite her tongue to stop herself from yelling at him.

"**_Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good_**." Hermione gritted her teeth at that and simply glowered at them both before sniffing haughtily and marching away with her nose in the air.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

On Halloween morning, bright and early, Hermione found herself helping Neville in the greenhouse. Neville had taken rather a shine to Herbology and decided to plant some of the seeds that Professor Sprout had left out for him after class.

Hermione and Neville were both staying as far away from the Slytherins and Harry and Ron as possible. Neville hadn't appreciated the almost heart attack he had suffered and as such he partnered up with Hermione in all of their classes. Which worked to both of their benefits as Hermione was able to use their partnership as a means to discreetly tutor Neville and in return Hermione was able to have a reliable study partner and friend.

As they made their way back to charms class; Hermione's stomach let out a growl as she smelled the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors.

As they all settled into their chairs; Hermione glanced over and saw that Malfoy was glowering at Harry and Ron with a rather odd gleam in his eye; as he whispered furiously in Crabbe and Goyle's ear. Hermione hurriedly looked away as Malfoy glanced in her general direction.

Charms class passed rather quickly; though both Hermione and Neville had been disappointed to see that Professor Flitwick would be assigning everyone into pairs. She was even more dismayed to find that her partner would be Ron. Luckily Neville got Dean and both boys were chatting happily, whereas Ron and Hermione were glaring daggers at each other; though Professor Flitwick didn't seem to notice as he gave out instructions. Hermione shook her heads in mild amusement as Seamus set fire to his feather. However the smile slid off her face as Ron spoke.

"Sounds easy enough." He said cockily as he waved his wand shouting;

"_**Wingardium Leviosa!**_" Hermione sighed rolling her eyes at him.

"_**It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long.**_" She said.

"_**You do it, then, if you're so clever,**_" Ron snarled and Hermione smirked as she rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, _**"Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**_

_**"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" **_Hermione beamed at the praise and shot Ron a smug look as he gaped at her.

She was in rather a good mood for the remainder of the class, however as everyone pushed their way into the crowded corridor, she heard Ron speaking with Harry.

_ **"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly."** _

Hermione's eyes burned and she felt Neville's sympathetic stare, however, she was reminded of the bullies at her primary school and the mean things they said and did to her. She choked on a sob that was rising in her throat and hurried forward, blinded by her tears as she walked through the crowd.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

A short while later as Hermione sat crying in one of the stalls in the girl's bathroom, she heard a soft knock on the door and saw footsteps stop outside the door.

"Are you alright Hermione?" The kind voice of Parvati Patil echoed in the room. Hermione stayed silent as Parvati continued speaking.

"Neville was worried when you didn't show up for class, he's waiting outside for you."

Hermione sniffled. Poor Neville; he was very sweet, and it was rather kind of Parvati to come all this way to check up on her—especially since they hardly spoke. She wetted her dry lips;

"Please leave me alone Parvati," she said as another sob involuntarily left her throat.

"It will be okay Hermione," Parvati said softly with slight awkwardness, before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Hermione sniffed as she wiped her tears. She had no friends. There was Neville of course--bless him, and yes Lavender and Parvati were there. But they weren't what she would consider friends since Neville was hanging out more and more with Dean and Seamus. No one really talked to her here.

"Come to cry in secret too?" asked a squeaky voice. It sounded like it like whoever it belonged to was speaking through their nose. Hermione sniffled as she opened the stall door and peaked out into the bathroom. She froze as she didn't see anyone; however, the voice continued to speak.

"I was just passing by to go my bathroom on the second floor, but I heard you wailing and decided to see who it was. After all, my ears are much more sensitive than when I was alive." The voiced ended in a pitiful wail.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked hesitantly, and promptly stepped back as the familiar wispy vapory form of a ghost appeared in front of her.

"Who wants to know?" the ghost-girl asked snidely.

Hermione sniffed again; "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Oh, so you're the girl that I hear everyone laughing about in the bathrooms. "Bossy Know-it-all, they call you." The ghost said rather gleefully and Hermione felt tears prick her eyes again.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Myrtle. Everyone calls me Moaning Myrtle." The girl said before letting out a loud wail that made the hair on the back of Hermione's neck prickle. Hermione watched as Myrtle soared high up into the air before diving down into one of the toilets before shooting right back up towards Hermione.

"Well Myrtle, if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone for now," Hermione said as she swallowed back her tears. And she looked down at the floor as the tears began to fall again.

"Very well then," Myrtle said sighing, before shooting Hermione a mournful glance and floating away.

Hermione sniffed sadly and was debating if she should go to Headmaster Dumbledore and ask him if she could go back home when she smelt something foul. _**Like a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet, no one seems to clean**_. She wrinkled her nose, gagging as she opened the door to her cubicle, standing still as she heard a loud rumbling sound. She turned around and promptly screamed. For standing in front of her was a large Troll!

It turned to look at Hermione and at the sound of her scream; he raised his club and brought it down, shattering the top-half of the cubicles. Hermione screamed again as she raised her arms over her head to protect herself from the splinters and debris. She shrank against the wall, trembling. _Please God, let me make it out of here_. She thought while looking around in panic. She heard the door to the bathroom bang open and she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley run into the bathroom.

"**_Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione_**; who was watching them in horror and panic.

Hermione heard Ron yell but before she could see what was happening, Harry was in front of her, pulling her toward the door, but Hermione's legs were like jelly and she could barely move or hear what was happening around. She whimpered in panic as she clung to the wall, her mouth open with terror.

**_The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk_**; and Hermione closed her eyes, sinking to the floor, as the Troll roared again and started toward Ron.

She opened her eyes as she heard Ron cry out: "_**Wingardium Leviosa!**_" and she watched as the club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand and dropped with a lage crack onto the Troll's head. **_The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done._**

Hermione let out a shaky breathe before speaking; "_**Is it dead?**_"

"_**I don't think so,**_" said Harry as he bent down to pick up his slime covered wand, "**_I think it's just been knocked out...Urgh troll boogers._**"

Hermione was about to give him a spell he could use to clean it when they all heard the sound of and loud footsteps. She looked up to see Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell all standing in the place where the door used to be. Professor Quirrell took one look at the troll and swayed before he sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart, While Professor Snape bent over the troll and prodded it to make sure it was rendered immobile. **_Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Her lips were white._** Hermione felt her heart sink at the look on her face.

** _"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice, you're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"_ **

Hermione flinched at her tone before shakily standing up and speaking. "**_Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me._**"

"**_Miss Granger!_**"' Hermione flinched at the way Professor McGonagall said her name. Afterall Hermione was one of the better students and she never misbehaved. 

"**_I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them. If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived._**" Hermione lied trying to look as teary-eyed as possible, while inwardly wincing at deceiving a teacher, especially deceiving Professor McGonagall. She avoided looking up at anyone, out of shame.

** _Well — in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."_ **

Hermione winced before nodding and quickly walking away. She couldn't believe what she had done. She was in such a daze that she was momentarily surprised as she walked into the common room and saw that the common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up.

However, Hermione couldn't eat. She was still shaken up over what had just happened. If Harry and Ron hadn't come when they did, she_ truly would have_ died. She blinked at the sudden realization that what she had told McGonagall was true. She _did_ owe them her life. And with that thought in mind, she stood by the door waiting for them, she saw Neville and Parvati looking at her and she gave them a small smile before turning away as the portrait door opened and in walked Harry and Ron. 

_ **There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.** _

** _But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them. _ **

************

AN: I know this chapter's shorter than the others but it felt right to end it here :) 

_Dialogue taken from J.K Rowling is highlighted in bold/italics._

*(Steve Kloves) _  
_

(All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.)

_©JKR_


	6. Book 1 | v. The Quidditch Match

_"Do you imagine—Never imagine anything. Have no imagination at all." _

**The first two and half months went by very fast for Hermione**, and was full of classes, strange events, and with incidents in potion class and flying lessons, Quidditch, dealing with Malfoy's taunts, the duel challenge, discovering what lay above the trap door, and a friendship with Hagrid the giant but kind gamekeeper.

It was the most whirl-filled month, Hermione had ever experienced. But the most surprising, however, was that she had become friends with Ron and Harry; all thanks to an incident on Halloween regarding a mountain troll.

And now the freezing cold November wind nipped at her as she walked alongside Harry and Ron during break. She had conjured up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, discussing Harry's upcoming Quidditch match tomorrow, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.

He was understandably nervous and Hermione had done her best to help him by through all his homework and had lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, to read. She felt bad for all the pressure he was under as the news of Harry playing seeker was initially supposed to be kept secret till the match as Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain had wanted to have the "element of surprise;" thus Harry was supposed to be the "secret weapon." However, the news had leaked and people were coming up to them at random intervals of the day to either tell Harry **_that he'd be brilliant or telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress_**.

Hermione stiffened as she spotted Professor Snape crossing the yard, she moved closer to Harry and Ron in order to block the fire from view; sure that it wouldn't be allowed. _**Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces must have caught Snape's eye.**_ He limped over. Thankfully he hadn't seen the fire.

"**_What's that you've got there, Potter?_**" He asked snidely and Hermione saw Harry's knuckles turn white as he clutched the book to show Snape.

"**_Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor._**"

Hermione bit her lip hard to prevent herself from crying out in rage. What would she tell Madam Prince?, the woman was rather uptight as it was; and not to mention the fact that Harry needed it for the game tomorrow, and on top of all that they had lost more points for Gryffindor. She winced as she thought of the red rubies in the case disappearing as soon as Snape had uttered the words; there weren't that many, to begin with; especially compared to Slytherin and Ravenclaw, poor Hufflepuff didn't have that many either but Gryffindor especially, had been on a steep decline.

** _"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"_ **

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly and Hermione silently agreed, she was liking Snape less and less with each passing potions class and today was no exception.

She was also firmly ignoring Malfoy.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

Later in the evening as the three of them sat huddled next to a window in the Gryffindor Common Room.

** _Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway._ **

Hermione bit her lip as Harry suddenly decided that he would go and get the book back from Snape. "Better you than me," she and Ron said together and Harry grinned at the awkward look on both of their faces before headed out; and Hermione frowned as she watched his retreating back.

He sprinted back upstairs twenty minutes later, panting and his face ashen.

"**_Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?_**"

Hermione looked at him anxiously as Harry whispered about what happened.

** _"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"_ **

** _Hermione's eyes were wide. "No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."_ **

**_"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"_** Hermione frowned at Ron but privately agreed that something strange was going on at Hogwarts. The three of them bed went to bed; minds heavy with theories and in Hermione's case worry as her head hit the pillow and she fell fast asleep.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

The next morning, the day of the Quidditch Match arrived and Hermione woke up on Saturday morning, rushing around to get ready much to the bemusement of her housemates. She heard Lavender mutter in shock to Seamus and Parvati; "I thought she didn't even like flying."

Hermione and Ron both tried to get Harry to relax, and not even the delicious breakfast being served in the Great Hall or the cheerful chatter of students looking forward to the first match of the season was helping Harry's nerves. Hermione was trying—rather unsuccessfully—to get Harry to eat some breakfast as he was starting to look rather pale and sickly.

"_**Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan**_, and Hermione shot him a thankful look as surprisingly it seemed as though Seamus was being a bit sensitive for once; however it quickly faded into an exasperated look as Seamus continued; "**_Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team_**."

"**_Thanks, Seamus," said Harry_** pitifully, and Hermione glared at Seamus who—like Ron—was to busy shovelling his food into his mouth.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

Finally, it was time for the match and it seemed that the whole school had turned out in the stands. Many were equipped with moving banners, food, and binoculars By eleven o'clock, Hermione was sat with Neville, Ron, Dean, Seamus up in the top row, where they had a sharp view of the Quidditch Pitch.

** _As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours._ **

Seamus and Dean raised the banner they made high in the air. And the lion on it flashed red—causing a loud cheer to go up in the Gryffindor stands. Hermione was excited as she'd never seen a Quidditch game before, but slightly anxious as Harry seemed really nervous this morning. She was also worried about the stupid trapdoor and Snape, she needed to figure out what they were hiding. She broke out of her thoughts as cries sounded around her; the teams had just walked onto the pitch. The Slytherins booed as they saw Harry beside Oliver Wood—the rather dashing Gryffindor Captain.

Hermione beamed as she waved at Harry and she and the boys cheered loudly as Dean began waving the banner around widely. After a few seconds, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the Match began to loud cheers. The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match and was being sent stern glances from Professor McGonagall.

As Gryffindor scored their first goal Hermione winced as she heard the loud cheers of her seatmates, though she was beaming with pride as the Gryffindors merely continued to cheer louder.

** _"Budge up there, move along."_ **

** _"Hagrid!"_ **

Hermione turned around with a frown as she felt Ron's elbow dig into her side but it quickly changed into a smile as she spotted Hagrid.

She moved over in her seat to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

** _"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"_ **

** _"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."_ **

**_"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry_**, and Hermione wished she'd bought a pair. She gasped as a loud WHAM! echoed around the pitch followed by a roar of rage from the Gryffindor stands.

"What is it?!" Hermione cried worriedly as Ron and Seamus swore loudly.

It was Ron who answered her, "Marcus Flint blocked Harry's broom and now he's about fallen off. Bloody hell!"

"That's cheating!" Hermione yelled outraged as Dean yelled, "**_Send him off, ref! Red card!_**"

Hermione let out a strangled half laugh as she understood Dean's muggle reference but her worry for Harry outweighed her amusement.

"**_What are you talking about, Dean?_**" asked Ron oblivious.

** _"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"_ **

"**_But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him_** and Dean waved him off as he shouted at the Slytherins who were heckling at the Gryffindors.

** _Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."_ **

Suddenly people screamed and Hermione glanced frantically out at the stands, once more _desperately_ wishing she had brought binoculars.

"What is it?" She asked and she heard Hagrid mumble an answer. She strained to hear him over the loud roars of outrage coming from the Gryffindor stands. Ron was gaping at Harry,

"Bloody hell! The broom's trying to through Harry off!"

"What!" Hermione shrieked just as Seamus asked,

"**_Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?_**"

** _"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic -- no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."_ **

Hermione paled as she realized what was happening and she grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and started looking frantically at the crowd.

_ **"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.** _

** _"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape -- look."_ **

** _Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath._ **

**_"He's doing something -- jinxing the broom,"_** said Hermione furiously.

**_"What should we do?" Ron asked _**sounding panicked.

"_**Leave it to me**_," Hermione said as she quickly fought her way through the crowd to the stand where Snape stood, and into the row in front. **_She crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row --Snape would never know what had happened_**. Hermione grinned as she rushed back to Hagrid and the others.

"**_Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes_**. Hermione cheered along with the others as Harry held up the snitch.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

Though later when they tried to tell Hagrid about Snape, he brushed aside the matter much to their displeasure. However, he had accidentally let slip about someone called Nicolas Flamel, and so the three of them had decided to take matters into their own hands, or more specifically Hermione's hands.

Hence, why she was now in the library searching the shelves for any books regarding Nicolas Flamel. So far she had found absolutely nothing, and it was quite frustrating. She was so busy looking through the shelves that she didn't notice that someone was standing in front of her. She tripped over her robe and fell face forward. Blushing with embarrassment she glanced up to see a pair of amused blue-grey eyes.

Draco Malfoy smirked down at her, "Well if it isn't Granger, in her rightful place." He said snidely, and Hermione glared at him,

"Shove off Malfoy and leave me alone!" she spat furiously as she struggled to get up. The heavy books and her bag were making the task rather challenging and all the more humiliating, especially in front of Malfoy who seemed to enjoy seeing her struggle.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" He muttered after a few minutes of seeing Hermione trying to heave herself up. "Here," he said offering her his hand and Hermione stared at him in shock. He, on the other hand, raised his eyebrow as he held out his hand steadily.

"Well C'mon then." He muttered impatiently, and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but her upbringing wouldn't allow her to be so rude. Unlike him, she thought nastily as she gingerly accepted his hand nonetheless.

He let go as soon as she had stood up looking slightly ill. However, Hermione rolled her eyes as she dusted her robes, and mumbled a quick and muffled "thank-you" and hurried out of the library; embarrassed and slightly confused, leaving Draco as equally puzzled as to why he had helped her in the first place.

Hermione was in a slight daze for the remainder of the day, this was probably the only nice encounter she had ever had with Malfoy. It left her very confused but since she had way too much to worry about already, she decided to put it out of her mind for now. 

************

AN: I know this chapter is also short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and so will the subsequent chapters after that :)

_Dialogue taken from J.K Rowling is highlighted in bold/italics._

(All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.)

_©JKR_


	7. Book 1 | vi. Christmas Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU to all you amazing lovely people who voted, commented, and added this story to their reading lists. I love you all!!!
> 
> hugs and kisses times infinity
> 
> \- Cheri
> 
> ps: message me if you guys want any sneak peeks.

_"We'll start to forget a place once we left it" _

**Before long December approached** and Hermione was giddy with excitement for the holidays. She was rather pleased that Ron and Harry were both staying at Hogwarts for the holidays as Harry would have some company and it would also allow them to do more research. As she had made Harry and Ron both promise to look for more information about Nicolas Flamel.

She smiled as she pushed her trunk up the rails and onto the platform.

"Here you are Miss," the Scottish-burr of the luggage handler greeted her and she smiled gratefully as he lifted her trunk on to the train.

She climbed up the stairs and wandered down the corridor, the compartments full of students all excited to see their families. She stopped as she saw Malfoy and his cronies getting into a compartment, he glanced at her briefly before going in. She shook her head and went to go sit with Neville, as the train departed the station.

The train ride back to London seemed twice as long as the journey to Hogwarts. Luckily the Patil Twins were also heading home for the holiday, so they joined Hermione in one of the compartments. They were discussing how they had been sorted into separate houses, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, and were shocked to not be in the same house. It didn't bother them too much, but they did find it strange to get used to in the beginning, especially after having been practically joined at the hip since birth.

"Ugh, I already have this one. Do you want it Padma?" Hermione looked up to see the sisters eating and exchanging chocolate frog cards.

"Absolutely not! I already have three of Dumbledore. Keep it and trade with someone else." Padma remarked, as her tiny fingers wrestled with the package of another frog.

"Would you like it Hermione?" Parvati asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I have no interest in collecting." Hermione returned to her book and the twins continued to swap cards.

As the train pulled into Platform 9 and 3/4. Hermione was relieved to see her parents among the many adult witches and wizards. They looked uncomfortable, standing silently and closely together, but their faces lit up when they saw the train. Hermione waved from inside the compartment, as the train came to a stop. Her parents walked over to help her and unload her trunk. Her father even helped the Patil twins who were still looking for their parents among the crowd. After a quick hug, they departed from the platform and headed home.

The entire ride home, Hermione chatted nonstop about school; the things she learned, and the people she met, and even the teachers. She even surprised herself by talking about Harry and Ron, but she avoided telling of the adventures they had by mistake; and she didn't dare mention Draco Malfoy and his cronies, since she knew her parents would think that she was being bullied (which she was-slightly- but it was best to let her parents think otherwise).

Her parents shared her excitement, pleased that Hermione was so happy at Hogwarts, but they did seem a bit weary when she told them about Hagrid and his huge dog, Fang. But Hermione assured them that Fang was harmless, it was just his slobber you had to run away from. Before long, they were pulling into the driveway and Hermione was standing in front of her childhood home at Hampstead Garden. 

As she walked into her room, she felt like a stranger. Hogwarts had become her home now, and she missed it more than she thought she would. After Dinner, the first night, it was hard to sleep, and she had stayed up all night reading one of her school books while sitting in the old leather chair in the foyer. She used to sit in the chair and read all the time, and was glad that it made home feel like home again. It only took a few days, but soon she was glad to be home again, but the only thing missing were Harry and Ron and the rest of her friends.

It was a bit lonely if she was being honest as she had no muggle friends and she also spent most of her holidays at home curled by the fire reading her books, working on her homework, or out walking the trail by her house. At one point she thought she saw one of the old bullies from her school and quickly ducked underneath an overgrown shrubbery plant bush; which was decked with snow.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

On Christmas Eve, she was sitting on her bed, her bedside lamp was on, and the old silvery-grey quilt her mother had made her was wrapped around her. She planned on taking the quilt back with her to Hogwarts, to have a little bit of home with her. She had even grabbed a few pictures of her parents and put them in her trunk so she wouldn't forget them later.

She had just finished wrapping up Harry and Ron's presents. She had gotten Harry a box of chocolate frogs and a box of Sugar Quills for Ron along with a few empty planners so that they could have something to help organize their work for school and in Harry's case get some studying done after his Quidditch practices. She hoped Ron would send an owl soon so she could get a chance to send him and Harry their presents. She wanted them to have it by Christmas.

As she was sitting on her bed reading, she heard the familiar tapping sound of a beak and talons against a glass window. Quickly she ran to her window and opened it, shuddering at the blast of cold, winter air being sucked into the window. A large white, snowy owl swooped onto the window ledge and held out it's leg. Quickly she untied the letter and small parcel that were attached and coaxed Hedwig inside, out of the cold. It took some time, but Hermione soon managed to get Hedwig to perch on the rail at the foot of her bed. Opening the letter Hedwig brought, she read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy Christmas! Ron and I haven't found anything on Nicholas Flamel yet, but we haven't stopped looking. I hope you enjoy your Christmas present, it's from both of us. We can't wait for you to get back! Hogwarts seems so different without everyone, but at least Malfoy isn't strutting around the halls like he owns the place._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry (And Ron)_

Hermione smiled in amusement as she saw that Harry had included Ron's name in his letter, she had a feeling Ron hadn't even seen the letter. She grabbed the smaller parcel and opened it to find a book on '_The World of Magic in the 20th century_'. She scanned the pages for Nicholas Flamel, but found nothing. She placed the book on her desk and sat down to write them back.

_Dear Harry (and Ron),_

_Happy Christmas! I'm missing Hogwarts more than ever, but it's nice to see mum and dad. Keep looking! I know I've read his name somewhere. Anyway, I hope you like your presents, I left them there at the school, so I'm sure they will find a way to you! Can't wait to see you both in two weeks!_

_Love, Hermione_

_P. S. Thanks for the book, I really was needing something new to read, and this is perfect!_

She rolled up the parchment and turned to attach it to Hedwig, but was instead surprised by what she saw. Hedwig was asleep so she decided to wait to attach the letter, Hedwig needed to rest anyway. So she placed the presents and letter by Hedwig's side and cracked the window so that she could fly in or out as need be. After that he turned out her light and slid under her covers. The soft "hoo" from a sleeping Hedwig soothing her to sleep.

In the morning, Hermione awoke to the mouthwatering smell of cinnamon cookies baking in the oven. Within minutes, she was sitting at the breakfast table with her parents eating toast and talking about what they were going to do today. Hermione was relieved that her parents didn't ask her anymore questions about what she'd been up to at Hogwarts (and all her rule breaking and disobeying her teachers). As it would be hard to explain everything about the wizarding world, but Hermione knew that some things would be nearly impossible to explain. It would only be a matter of time before there would be things that could not be shared.

After breakfast, they opened presents, which consisted, of some new jumpers (she had also received a famous Weasley jumper, it was a golden-yellow shade with a maroon 'H'). She also received a thin gold necklace with a diamond pendant from her parents, and a couple of books (A collector's edition of Winnie-the-Pooh and Alice in Wonderland). She also receive a couple bottles of ink for her quills in different colours.

She was grateful to receive things that could be useful for her at school, but she longed for her mother to make a scrapbook of family pictures and memories for something to take back with her. After presents, they went outside into their snowy backyard and shared a few rounds of a snowball fight. Before she then settled to making a snowman with her father as her mother went inside to make hot chocolate and bring out the fresh batch of cookies. It was just like home, and Hermione didn't want this moment to end. As much as she missed Hogwarts, she missed being around her parents and getting to do fun things with them.

It was nice to be able to sit down in front of the hearth, with warm cups of cocoa in hand, while they warmed up from being outside in the icy cold. Hermione didn't want the holiday break to end. But before she knew it, she was boarding the Hogwarts Express, passing the countryside to return to school.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

Hogwarts was abuzz after the holidays and Hermione was glad to be back. An anxious Harry and Ron awaited her in the Gryffindor Tower, where they exchanged hugs and laughs. They took some time to sit in the three comfy chairs by the fire place, where they talked about the holiday break and Harry talked about the invisibility cloak and the Mirror of Erised. 

Though, she was horrified at first to hear of Harry's adventures with the cloak. (**"If Filch had caught you!**") but realized with a bit of guilty disappointment, that it would have been the perfect way for Harry to find out who Nicolas Flamel was.

**"We can use it to check out the restricted section!" Hermione had said gleefully.**

"**Oh no. I've already done that and I'm not going to do it again. I was almost caught by Filch and his cat. Not to mention Snape and Quirrell."** Harry had protested.

Now with term picking up, the trio has less free time to research and instead spent most of their time practicing for exams and completing the rather odious amounts of homework, their teachers had seemed to give with the three of them specifically in mind- almost as though they knew what the three of them were up to and wanted them to stay out of trouble. They had taken to sneaking off to the library during their breaks and skimming through various books amongst the shelves.

Though most often than not; Harry was off at Quidditch practice and most days Ron would join Neville and the rest of the boys so Hermione was often left to herself. Though it suited her just fine especially since Ron was not as patient and was often under the heavy scrutiny of Madame Price the stern eyed librarian. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

Hermione huffed as she made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room; as usual the library was no help again. She was starting to get rather aggravated; she hardly noticed when she ran smack dab into someone walking from the other direction

"Watch where you're going Granger. With that hair it's no wonder you can't even see where you're going." sneered the ever familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione glared at him as she stepped away from him.

He dusted off his robes, lip curling as he eyed her robes, "Taking tips from Weasley then. How to wear hand-me-downs," he sneered and Hermione flushed as he stared at the large rip on her robes. She glared hotly at him.

"Oh Shove off Malfoy." She spat. "Ron's twice the person you'll ever be." She said defending her friend.

Malfoy laughed mockingly, "Oh yeah he's twice as poor alright." He laughed and Hermione smirked.

"So you're saying your poor then ." She said and Malfoy froze as he realised how he walked into her trap and he glared at her. He looked murderous but before he could say anything; the sounds of footsteps echoed in the corridor and a few older students were walking towards them. Malfoy glared at Hermione before rushing away and Hermione sighed in relief as she made her way to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione shook her head as she muttered the password and entered the common room. She jumped as Ron called her over and after she had checked over his homework, did she than sit down to play a game of Wizard's chess with him; firmly putting Malfoy out of her thoughts. However ten minutes in and Hermione was no more closer to winning than she was when she had started the game, did the portrait door open and Harry came rushing in, pale and covered in sweat. Hermione frowned in alarm but Ron hadn't seem to notice Harry's pallor as he instead concentrated on the game. But he thankfully paused when he finally took note of Harry's face. 

** "What's the matter with you? You look terrible" **and Hermione simply sighed with just a bit of amusement as she shook her head at his typical behavior. However her amusement soon turned to disgust and slight fear as Harry told them what had happened earlier leading to Snape being appointed as the new Quidditch referee. Immediately Hermione and Ron began to offer half-hearted reassurances but rather detailed suggestions.**  
**

"**Pretend to break your leg,**" Hermione suggested half-jesting.

"**Really break your leg,**" Ron said and Hermione glared at him.

"**I can't,**" said Harry looking forlorn and Hermione gave him a look of sympathy. She was just about to offer up another suggestion when suddenly Neville fell into the common room; and Hermione gasped as she saw the state he was in. His legs were quite literally stuck together as though someone had super-glued them together. She furrowed her brow before blinking furiously as she recognized the Leg-Locker Curse. Hermione frowned as everyone laughed in the common room, she was furious, how _dare _ they laugh at Neville. The poor boy didn't ask for this to happen. She was even more furious as to who could have been so cruel to do something like this Neville. She quickly performing the counter-curse, and Neville shakily walked over to them.

**"What happened?**" Hermione asked gently as she guided him over to sit next to Harry who quickly scooted over to make Room, looking at Neville sadly while Ron patted him on the back sympathetically and Hermione felt a sudden rush of affection towards her friends. 

"**Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on**." Hermione felt her stomach plummet, _Malfoy had done that! _She felt the guilt as she remembered how furious Malfoy had been with her; _it was all her fault! He had hurt Neville to get back at her. How could he be so cruel, attacking someone who he knew could not fight back?_ He was nothing but a bully and she couldn't believe she had thought that maybe they could have been friends. She felt hot tears prick her eyes but willed them back, as she thought she saw Harry looking at her curiously. She swallowed and blinked quickly to stop her tears from falling as she looked at Neville who was already sniffling softly on the couch. Her guilty feeling worsened.

"**Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione said** furiously making a mental note to get Malfoy back. He would pay for what he did. _Oh when she saw him next, that evil boy!_ Or even better, "**Report him!**" she said urgently _ha see if father can save you then. _She thought viciously feeling the anger consume her. 

**Neville shook his head. "I don't want more trouble," he mumbled**, and Hermione jumped as Ron let out a loud humph.

"**You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier.**" And Hermione nodded in amazement at Ron's words. Who knew he could be comforting when he wanted to be. She saw Harry shot her an equally bemused look and she nodded her head at him and they grinned at each other knowingly before turning back to Neville. 

**"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out**. And Hermione saw Harry's knuckles whiten in anger as he clutched at the pocket of his robes and Hermione shared in his fury. _How dare Malfoy say such things and to Neville no less?!_ She needed to come up with something big to humiliate him with and it would have to be in front of the whole school but what exactly could she do that would not rouse suspicion but be equally as satisfying? She remained in thought as she watched as **Harry pull out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas- and give it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry. **

"**You're worth twelve of Malfoy**," Harry said fervently, his green eyes steady as he patted Neville on the shoulder and gave him a small smile, and Hermione thought she might start crying at the hopeful look on Neville's face. **"The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."** Harry continued his voice sharp as he talked about Malfoy and **Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog**.

**"Thanks, Harry...I think I'll go to bed...D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?**" Neville handed Harry the card and walked to the Boys Dormitory.

After Neville had gone, Hermione was about to Harry and Ron what to do about Malfoy but Harry spoke before she could. **"Dumbledore again," he said** looking at the card, **"He was the first one I ever —"** He gasped. And Hermione and Ron shot him a look of worry.

"**I've found him!**" Harry whispered half in disbelief, and half in awe. "**I've found Flamel**!" At that Hermione's jaw dropped as Harry continued to speak. She suddenly realized something and she could not believe how stupid she had been. She jumped up and shouted;

"**Stay there!**" at the boys before sprinting up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. She ignored Parvati and Lavender's shouts of surprise as she opened the door or the glare her other dorm mate; Fay Dunbar shot her. However, her other dorm mate, Fay's best friend Cora Levinson, simply smiled at her. Fay was usually indifferent to Hermione, and spent most of her time obsessing over Quidditch much to Lavender and Parvati's horror. 

Though, Cora seemed to indulge her friend, often sharing amused glances with Hermione. Cora was the nicest of her dorm mates but spent even more time studying than Hermione and often got irritated at the slightest noise. She often hung out with people from Ravenclaw House, much to Hermione's surprise, why she was not simply sorted in Ravenclaw was anyone's guess. "Sorry Fay." Hermione said before rummaging through her trunk and pulling out the book she needed. She quickly closed and locked her trunk and mumbled a hasty sorry again before dashing back downstairs, the large and dusty book held tightly in her arm

"**I never thought to look in here!**" she whispered excitedly. "**I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading.**" She said as she placed the book on the table with a loud _thud!_ (Harry reached over to grab the lamp before it fell) as she began rapidly flipping through the pages.

"**Light?"** said Ron, but Hermione shushed him while she continued searching. Finally, as Harry and Ron were starting to wonder what exactly Hermione was looking for, she shouted, **"I knew it! I knew it!**" causing their housemates to shoot them a dirty look but Harry shot them an equally as mean look as he could muster; after all they had laughed at Neville.

"**Are we allowed to speak yet?**" asked Ron irritably but Hermione ignored him in favour of explaining,

"**Nicolas Flamel,"** she whispered dramatically, **"is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!**" She paused and shot them a triumphant look, only to furrow when she noticed them still staring at her in confusion.

**"The what?**" said Harry and Ron; and Hermione resisted the urge to stamp her foot on the ground in frustration.

"**Oh, honestly, don't you two read?**" she asked haughtily, "**Look – read that, there...See?**" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished and were looking simply stunned with this new piece of information. "**The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"** Hermione said excitedly as she stated her theories out loud, pleased that they finally had answers to some of their questions.

**"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!"** whispered Harry excitedly. **"No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."**

**"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," added Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?" **

Hermione let out a snort of amusement and hastily covered her face in embarrassment as Harry and Ron stared at her. She peeked over her hands at the look of surprise on Ron's face and the grinning look of amusement on Harry. He laughed softly and then suddenly all three of them were taken by a sudden fit of giggles; and despite everything, with all of her schoolwork, exams and worries about Malfoy and the Philosopher's Stone. In that moment, laughing with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room, while everyone stared at them was one of Hermione's fondest memories of her first year, and one that she would cherish beyond anything later on in her life. That night however, Hermione went to bed with a smile on her face and a content feeling in her heart.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

When Hermione woke up the next morning , she made sure to stay extra close to Neville just in case, but to her surprise Malfoy was surprisingly quiet. Thus, she was feeling better as she left Neville with Seamus and Dean in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while she went to sit next to Harry and Ron. 

**"I'm going to play," Harry told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them...it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."**

**"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field,"** said Hermione frowning worriedly.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

The day of the Match arrived and Harry was a bundle of nerves. Hermione and Ron wished Harry luck before he sped off to the Lockers to get ready; then they both **headed to the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match.**

Hermione made sure that she and Ron had secretly practiced doing the Leg-Locker Curse. She had gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, despite being displeased the he used it to hurt Neville, she was not opposed to using it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.

**"Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.**

**"I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."** and Hermione rolled her eyes at him but stayed quiet as the Match had started, and she had to keep watch. As Hermione scanned the crowds (she had remembered to bring binoculars this time) she paused as she saw Professor Dumbledore sitting next to Professor Mcgonagall in the stands. She breathed a sigh of relief, Snape wouldn't dare try anything if Dumbledore was there. He would keep Harry safe. She turned to Ron and from the large grin on his face she knew that he'd seen Dumbledore too. 

**"I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look — they're off. Ouch!"**

**Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.** Hermione rolled her eyes again and promptly turned her back to him so she could keep an eye on Harry. She was so engrossed in watching Snape and then Harry to make sure things were alright. She crossed her finger as she squinted fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

Malfoy began saying something but Hermione paid him no heed as she resumed watching the match; after all her best friend's life was at stake. She leaned forward in her seat with a gasp for **Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd.**

"Ron!" she said pulling his arm, "Harry —"

**"What? Where?"**

**Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.**

**"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape — she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle — the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand. The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.**

**"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.**

She beamed at Ron and Neville before they quickly followed the rest of the Gryffindors out onto the field. She laughed as she saw Fred and George lift Harry onto their shoulders shouting, "May way for Potter. Make way for the Gryffindor Champion." She joined in on the others cheering before pausing and staring at Ron in puzzlement as he cheered through a heavy nosebleed.

"Ron! What happened to you nose?!"

And as Harry headed off to shower and they followed the rest of the Gryffindors back to the common room to prepare for the after-party; Ron and Neville quickly filled her in on what happened. She was fuming and she decided that enough was enough. First Neville and now Ron. Malfoy would pay, Hermione would make sure of it.

After an hour without seeing or hearing no sign of Harry she began to get worried much to Ron's annoyance;

"I'm sure he's fine, " he said flippantly as he helped himself to some of the cake that the Twins had nicked from the kitchens. Hermione frowned at him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"But what if he's not! What if Snape did something..." She whispered the last bit staring at Ron in terror and he groaned;

"Oh alright then. Let's go look for him." They walked out the common room and headed towards the grounds and Hermione sighed in relief as she saw Harry walking up the stairs.

**"Harry, where have you been?"** Hermione squeaked torn between being angry or terribly relieved that he was okay. But Ron was beaming still on a high from the win as he reached out thumping Harry's back as he chanted; "**We won! You won! We won!**" much to Hermione's annoyance. 

**"And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right — talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens.**" Ron said barely stopping for breath.

**"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this..." **

Hermione frowned worried as Harry pulled them into an empty classroom and made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them.

**"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.** She was doubtful how long would Quirrell be able to hold before he caved, Ron seemed to share her thoughts as he shook his head soberly.

**"It'll be gone by next Tuesday..." **

************

AN: :)

_Dialogue taken from J.K Rowling is highlighted in bold/italics._

(All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.)

_©JKR_


	8. Book 1 | vii. The Dragon

_"No vivacious Bacchanalian flame leaped out of the pressed grape...but, a smouldering fire that burnt in the dark lay hidden in the dregs of it."_

**They had finally found out who Nicolas Flamel was, and the trio** spent most of their time trying to figure out what to do about Snape-they constantly divvied up duties amongst themselves. They were on the lookout, passing the third-floor corridor and making sure Fluffy was still guarding inside. Harry's Quidditch, matches and practices and Malfoy's occasional jeering kept them all even busy and with Exams only a month away, the professors seemed most keen on dishing out extra work. Of which only Hermione seemed to take seriously.

She had drawn up notes and had allocated study times on a schedule for herself and Neville; and was constantly suggesting to Harry and Ron to do the same; much to their annoyance. Hermione had thrown up her hands in frustration after a mild-spat with Ron on studying habits. However, ever keen to keep the peace Harry agreed to join Hermione for study sessions in the library—much to Ron's disappointment.

However one warm evening, one of the rare times that they were able to meet up, they were surprised to see Hagrid walk into the Library. As Harry and Ron chatted with him, Hermione noticed that Hagrid seemed to be hiding something behind his back and as he shuffled off; she turned towards Harry and Ron. 

**What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully. "Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"**

**"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working.**

Harry and Hermione both waited and after about a minute Ron came back with his arms laden with books. He quickly slammed them down on the table with an excited whisper .

**"Dragons!" he whispered...**and Hermione frowned as Harry and Ron continued chatting, why in earth did Hagrid have a book on dragons? And knowing Hagrid she had a feeling he didn't take those books out for some 'light' reading either.

**"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" **said Hermione.

Thus, the trio decided to go see for themselves and when they knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut an hour later, Hermione's suspicions only increased as she noticed that all the curtains were closed.

**Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them. It was stifling hot inside.**

Hermione frowned as she took note of fire crackling away in the grate. _That was rather odd_, she thought as she took the teacup that Hagrid had offered and politely but firmly declined the sandwich (it apparently consisted of something called _stoat_ meat, which she-knowing the creatures that Hagrid often took in- thought it best to avoid).

She watched as Harry asked Hagrid about the Philosopher's stone; though Hagrid was reluctant to answer their questions. Thus, Hermione decided it was time to intervene

**"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here,"** she said warmly, "**We only wondered who had done the guarding, really, we wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."**

She stopped as Hagrid beamed at her and Harry and Ron grinned at her. Harry continued on as he brought up Snape getting past Fluffy, however, Hagrid put to rest their fears as when he assured them that only himself and Dumbledore knew how to get past Fluffy and that the Philosopher's stone was very much safe. **"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others **and Hermione smiled before her eyes narrowed as she took a closer look at the fireplace; for underneath the kettle it looked as though, there was a large round egg; it was hidden amongst the coal; its black shell camouflaging perfectly. Her eyes widened. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. She glanced over at Harry but he was too busy trying to get Hagrid to open a window. 

**"Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling." **Harry said as he too glanced at the fire.

**"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid.**

Hermione pulled at the collar of her shirt. It _was_ very warm in here.

**"Hagrid -- what's that?"** Harry asked, though from the tone of his voice, Hermione had a feeling he too had guessed what it was.

**"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."**

**"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."**

Hermione frowned. So it _was_ a dragon. She hoped Hagrid realised his hut was made entirely of wood. **"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" **she asked.

**"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid..."what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.**

**"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said worriedly.**

**But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.**

_ **So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.** _

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

A few days later, at breakfast, Hedwig brought over a note from Hagrid with the words; it's hatching scribbled hastily onto the page.

**Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut but Hermione wouldn't hear of it.**

**"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"**

"Absolutely not! **We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—"** Hermione said annoyed before pausing as Harry whispered, **"Shut up!"**

But it was too late. For Malfoy was stood only a few feet away. Hermione shot Harry and Ron a worried look. She wasn't sure how much Malfoy had heard but judging from the smug (more smug than normal) look on his face; she didn't have a good feeling about it. Ron wasn't sure that Malfoy had heard anything but thankfully Harry was more cautious. Regardless she and Ron argued about it till and throughout much to poor Harry's frustration.

Thus, she decided to run on down to Hagrid's with the boys during morning break. When they finally arrived at Hagrid's hut (which was mercifully still standing) out of breath; they greeted Hagrid who quickly ushered them inside.

Hermione glanced in curiosity as the large egg sat on the table. It was cracked and wobbling slightly on the table. There was a funny tapping noise coming from inside it and then suddenly there was a loud scraping noise and the egg split open. At once a baby dragon slipped onto th the table. _It was rather ugly_. Hermione thought as she peered closer. Her eyes widened when the dragon let out what she assumed was a sneeze and small sparks flew out of its snout.

Hermione bit her lip in worry as she watched Hagrid coo over the dragon. **"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" she asked.**

**Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.**

**"What's the matter?"** asked Harry.

**"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school."** Hermione and Ron shared a worried but knowing look as Harry bolted to the door and looked out.

**Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.**

_ **Malfoy had seen the dragon. ** _

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron, and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him...**and in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Ron's brother Charlie; who worked with dragons in a sanctuary in Romania, to ask him to take Norbert.

**The following week dragged by **and on Wednesday at midnight, Harry and Hermione sat alone in the common room waiting for Ron to come back from Hagrid's where he had been helping him feed Norbert. He had taken the invisibility cloak with him and was due back any moment now.

**"It bit me!**" Ron said, a couple minutes later after he had arrived, showing them his wrapped hand, which was quickly soaking the white handkerchief red.

_"I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you..."_ he continued on and Hermione frowned.

There was a tap on the window. All three of them turned towards the window.

**"It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"**

After they quickly read through Charlie's letter, they decided to make a plan.

**"We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult – I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."**

Hermione and Ron agreed immediately, _The faster they got rid of Norbert the better, especially knowing that Malfoy was poking around._ Hermione thought.

However, their plan was not to go without a hitch, for the next morning however, poor Ron's hand had swollen so bad that he could barely lift it and by the same afternoon it had turned a disgusting green color which had both Harry and Hermione ultimately decide to take Ron up to the Hospital Wing-despite his many loud protests.

Later in the evening when they went to see how Ron was doing, he told them the other problem their plan was facing.

**"It's not just my hand,**" he whispered as he laid in bed, "**although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me — I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me — I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this**."

They both tried to calm Ron down though privately Hermione had a sinking feeling that he was right. But she didn't want him to worry more than he was already.

"**It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday**," she said trying to sound soothing but Ron only seemed to get more agitated.

**"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no — I've just remembered — Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."**

Hermione paled but neither she or Harry could say or do anything as suddenly Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

**"It's too late to change the plan now**," Harry told Hermione as they headed to Hagrid's hut to tell him about the plan. "**We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that.**"

Hermione figured there was a silver lining in that and left it at that. She hoped Malfoy would never find out about Harry's cloak.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

The next day Hermione found herself watching Malfoy closely, they were so close to Saturday and the last thing Hermione wanted was for Malfoy to mess up their plan. She frowned as she saw that he had that terrible smirk on his face constantly.

As she made her way to lunch in the Great Hall, Hermione sat quietly in the middle of the table. She kept the book _Alchemy Through the Ages_ propped up in front of her as she ate. A few other Gryffindor's sat with her, but left her alone to do her reading.

She glanced over at Malfoy as he sat at his table. She was about to look away when her gaze was met by his eyes. Cold and Gray, they locked with her brown ones, she flushed as he caught her looking a him. But just as suddenly he turned away leaving Hermione confused and strangely curious.

As usual she lost track of time and found herself running to her next class, Herbology, which was outside in greenhouse seven. She had just barely made it, but was among the few to be on time to class.

Today they were learning about the Devil's Snare plant. Thankfully Hermione had already read ahead and she felt somewhat prepared for today's lesson, though obviously no one else was. For only Neville and Hermione were the only two who had answered most of the questions. She had managed to earn 20 points for Gryffindor already, as she was able to answer most of the questions that Professor Sprout had asked and Neville had earned Gryffindor 30 points much to his delight, and while Hermione was happy for her friend (she really was) she could not help but feel a little bit disappointed in herself for not getting more points,

Each students were divided into pairs-Neville and Hermione had agreed to be partners whenever there was paired work assigned earlier in the year-given a root of Devil's Snare that was about 4 inches long, and were told to read the page in their textbook, on how to defeat it.

Most of the other students enjoyed letting the Devil's Snare wrap around their fingers. A few of them even had to be rescued by Professor Sprout when the lethal plant wrapped itself to tightly around their hands. Hermione rolled her eyes as Malfoy made snide remarks and laughed at those who nearly got strangled. But a voice in her head that sound suspiciously like Harry's told her _to let it go_. After all it was probably best to avoid any confrontation with Malfoy until after Norbert had gone . So with that in mind, she ignored Malfoy and went back to reading:

_Devil's Snare is a plant with the magical ability to constrict or strangle anything in its surrounding environment or something that happens to touch it. Struggling or resistance to Devil's Snare will cause the plant to exert a greater force of constriction. _

_Devil's Snare does not seem to be common, but certain herbologists have access to it. It is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch, and resembles the Flitterbloom. _

_This plant uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding their arms and legs and eventually choking them. The harder a person struggles against Devil's Snare, the faster and more tightly it binds them. If the victim is able to maintain their presence of mind and relaxes, the Snare will relax its grip on them. _

_Devil's Snare prefers a dark, damp environment. It will stop its movement in the environment in front of bright light and will recoil away from the heat of fire, so a well-placed flame spell such as bluebell flames will drive it away from its victims.*_

Although Hermione knew the blue-bell flames, she had read about another spell in one of the upcoming chapters and was rather keen to try it out. Slowly, but surely, she raised her wand and pointed it at the slimy, black tentacle of Devil's Snare.

"Incendio" she whispered and watched as flames withdrew from the tip of her wand and shriveled the small bit of Devil's Snare.

Neville beamed at her and Professor Sprout was rather impressed that Hermione had mastered a spell that would not be taught for a few more chapters.

"Well done Miss Granger! Five points for Gryffindor. Now get going you lot. I believe you have History of Magic with Professor Binns. You wouldn't want to be late now would you?" Professor Sprout said happily and away everyone went.

And as Hermione and Neville left, she saw Malfoy glare at her before pushing past Crabbe's shoulder roughly and heading out the door.   
**  
**

** ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬   
**

Finally it was Saturday. Hermione had never been more glad. She had no idea how she had managed to get through those last few weeks. But all she knew now, was that she was eager for it to be over.

Harry and Hermione would have probably felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so full of anxiety about their plan going off without a hitch.

**It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.**

**How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another – even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.**

**"Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.** Hermione simply nodded and heaved with all her might as they continued forward.

However a loud movement made Hermione and Harry almost drop the crate. Hermione bit her lip to keep herself silent as she huddled closer to Harry as they shrank against the wall to try to balance the crate as well as to avoid the bright lamp shining in the corridor.

Hermione craned her neck up to look over the crate and saw Professor McGonagall was holding Malfoy by the ear as she marched him alongside her.

**"Detention!"** she was shouting **"And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you —"**

**"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming — he's got a dragon!" **Malfoy wailed as he clutched the string on his Slytherin-green dressing gown. Hermione smirked as she saw the matching fluffy slippers.

**"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on — I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" **Professor McGonagall continued on as she led him past the invisible Gryffindors.

Finally when Harry and Hermione reached the top of the tower, they threw off the cloak and Hermione beamed as she hopped in happiness.

**"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!**" she said to Harry laughing.

"**Don't,**" **Harry advised her** as he grinned back at her.

They waited for about ten minutes, before four broomsticks came swooping out of the darkness and four of Charlie's friends landed on top of the tower. They were a cherry lot, chatting away and patiently showing Harry and Hermione how to rig up a harness and how to buckle Norbert in. Then at last they shook hands and thanked Harry and Hermione and were on their way.

Hermione felt so happy with relief she could burst. And as she and Harry walked back down the spiral staircase, she smiled tiredly, she was really looking forward to going to bed. And she could not wait to see the look on Malfoy's face tomorrow. She knew how angry he would be and how happy Ron would be once Harry and she told him what had happened tonight.

However, her joy was no to last long, for once they got to the bottom of the stairs and stepped foot into the corridor, Hermione's heart sank as she saw Filch's face looming out of the darkness.

**"Well, well, well,**" he whispered, "**we are in trouble."**

For Harry and Hermione had stupidly left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

************

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update (but I hope that since this is a slightly longer chapter it makes up for it, I usually strive for weekly updates or at least within 10 days so super sorry about that) I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I just want to thank you all for reading, sharing, adding the stories to your reading list and libraries, for voting and supporting...it means so much to me, so THANK YOU so much lovelies!

xx cheri xx

** _Also, dialogue taken from J.K Rowling is highlighted in bold/italics._ **

**(All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.) **

**_©JKR_** **  
**

***** _http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Devil%27s_Snare_

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This idea had been in my head for a long time so I decided to write it. 
> 
> (Even though Sanctum & everything else I'm writing is also a WIP) 
> 
> Also, dialogue taken from J.K Rowling is highlighted in bold/italics.
> 
> (All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.) 
> 
> Please Comment, vote, share---THANK YOU :)


End file.
